Un nouveau père pour Harry
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d’une fanfiction de LeoZodiac. AU quand le frère d’Harry est pris pour survivant par ses parents. Ceux-ci décident d’abandonner Harry afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur l’éducation de son frère. Que se passe t’il quand un X-men l'adopte ?
1. Chapitre 01

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Je ne possède rien, je souhaite quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien_.**

Tout à commencé le 31 juillet 1980 qui fut la nuit où les jumeaux Potter sont nés. Jason Harold Potter, baptisé du nom des pères de Lily et de James est né à 11h23 et Harry James Potter lui est né à 11h59. Jason était de loin le plus grand et le plus fort des deux, bien qu'Harry soit aussi en bonne santé. Leurs parents n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux que lors de cette naissance. Cependant ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'école pour sorciers et sorcières de Hogwarts, vint chez les Potter quelques jours plus tard après le retour de la petite famille de l'hôpital. Il indiqua aux parents qu'une prophétie venait d'être révélée et qu'elle pourrait peut-être concerner l'un des jumeaux. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer les deux parents furent horrifiés de penser qu'un de leurs précieux enfants devrait un jour défaire le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort, mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire. Dumbledore leur dit qu'il serait mieux pour la famille de se cacher afin de protéger les enfants. Puis, nous savons tous ce qui se produisit et qui trahit qui.

Cependant cette histoire est un peu différente de ce que l'on nous a raconté. En fait Lily et James ne sont pas morts. Voila ce qui s'est réellement produit.


	2. Chapitre 02

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

James se reposait dans la salle de séjour attendant Lily qui venait de mettre les jumeaux au lit. Il pouvait l'entendre leurs chanter une berceuse par le baby-phone qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Bien qu'en réalité elle chante plus pour Jason qui était le plus difficile des deux. Jason avait les cheveux auburn foncé avec les yeux bleus de son père. Il voulait toujours l'attention de ses parents et de ceux qui pouvaient venir les visiter. Harry, le plus jeune des deux, était un bébé calme et tranquille, il pleurait rarement voir jamais et était parfois facile à oublier. Il avait les cheveux en batailles noir comme son père, et les yeux vert clair de sa mère. Il était un beau bébé, cependant beaucoup plus petit que son jumeau.

James leva les yeux alors que Lily entrait dans la pièce et se posa sur le divan à côté de lui.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda t'il.

Sa réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il avait prévu était une qu'il n'a pas prévue. « Ca se passait bien excepté que je n'ai pas pu faire arrêter Harry de pleurer. Cette pauvre petite chose c'est finalement arrêter d'elle-même. »

« Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je m'en doute. »

Ils se reposèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que James remarque que quelque chose semblait gêner son épouse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Rien… bien, j'étais juste entrain de me demander si nous faisons le bon choix en ayant Peter comme gardien du secret. »

« Allons Lily, comme le dit Padfoot il est le meilleur gardien du secret, spécialement si Moony est l'espion. »

« Tu ne pense pas réellement qu'il l'est ? Je ne le vois pas ainsi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser non plus »

Encore une fois le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il y eu soudainement à l'extérieur de lourds craquements suivis de deux cris « Stupefix » Lily et James s'effondrèrent comme une seule masse sur le sol avant de pouvoir atteindre leurs baguettes magique. Voldemort passa devant eux et se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers en direction de la nurserie et une fois arrivé regarda les jumeaux « et ils disent qu'un de vous deux me défiera. Certainement pas. ». Alors orientant sa baguette magique vers l'un des jumeaux, mais ne prêtant pas attention auquel il cria « Avada Kedavra ! »

Un faisceau de lumière vert sorti de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le plus petits des jumeaux, alors une chose incroyable se produisit, le faisceau rebondit et retourna vers son point d'origine. Trop choqué pour bouger le sortilège le heurta au niveau du torse retirant son âme de son corps en un hurlement terrifiant.

Sirius Black, dit Padfoot, fut le premier à la maison. Il venait de vérifier comment était Peter un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais comme il n'avait vu aucune trace de lui il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea directement vers la maison des Potter après avoir appelé Rémus Lupin, dit Moony par cheminette, pour en informer Dumbledore. ****

Quand il y arriva, il vit que la maison était en ruine et immédiatement se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait un survivant. En premier, il vit James et Lily en vie sur le plancher et il commença par les tirer hors de la maison. Il ne vit pas Rémus se précipiter dans la maison et gravir les escaliers. Il réalisa seulement que Remus était là quand il le vit venir près de lui avec un Jason criard et un Harry sans connaissance.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Sirius, sa voix pleine de soucis pour son plus jeune filleul. Il pouvait entendre Jason qui poussait des hurlements.

« Ouais, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut dormir avec toute cette agitation. » Répondit Remus. « Comment vont James et Lily ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont juste stupéfiés. » En disant cela il leva sa baguette magique et dit, « Enervate ! »

Alors ils virent Dumbledore approchait.

Lily et James furent sur pied en quelques secondes exigeant de tenir leurs enfants dans leurs bras pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. En les examinant ils remarquèrent la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair juste au dessus du cœur de Jason où ils supposaient que le sortilège l'avait heurté, mais personne ne vit la cicatrice guérie sur le front d'Harry. Automatiquement ils pensèrent tous que Jason était l'enfant de la prophétie car il était éveillé et avait une cicatrice. Personne ne s'assura que Harry soit en bonne santé, ils pensèrent juste qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Rémus. Personne ne fit cas de lui le reste de la nuit, excepté Rémus, tous parlaient des grandes choses que réaliseraient Jason, Le garçon-qui-a-survécut, lorsqu'il serait plus grand.

Rémus se fit la promesse cette nuit là d'être toujours présent pour Harry. Une promesse qu'il avait l'intention de tenir, mais qui serait brisée par la faute d'éléments extérieurs.


	3. Chapitre 03

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

C'était le jour où les jumeaux fêtèrent leurs quatrièmes anniversaires et Harry était très excité. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ses oncles Moony et Padfoot. Il savait qu'il n'aurait seulement des cadeaux d'anniversaire que de ses oncles, les hommes joueraient avec lui et il était impatient. Harry avait toujours été plus éveillé pour son âge ainsi Moony lui appris à lire à l'âge de trois ans car sinon il n'avait rien à faire quand sa maman, son papa et parfois Padfoot s'occupait exclusivement de Jason. D'un autre côté ils lui avaient toujours dit que Jason avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'attention, car il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cependant, Harry savait qu'ils avaient tort sur ce sujet, il se rappelait bien ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là et cela l'effrayait toujours. Il les laissait penser que Jason l'avait fait ainsi il ne deviendrait pas comme son frère.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry pouvait ne pas supporter c'était son frère. Jason avait changé jusqu'à devenir égoïste. Il pleurait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et attirait des ennuis à Harry.

Il aimait sa maman et son papa, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir de temps pour lui. Il prenait toujours soin de Jason. Leur maman lui lisait toujours des histoires et son papa le prenait toujours pour voler. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car oncle Moony lisait pour lui et oncle Padfoot le prenait pour voler, mais il souhaitait toujours que sa maman et son papa fassent aussi ces choses avec lui.

Donc il était là assis sur le perron attentant ses oncles Moony et Padfoot pour les voir. Cependant, il ne sut pas qu'il n'allait plus les voir.

Tandis qu'Harry attendait une voiture noire arriva et une femme portant un voile sur sa tête en sortie. Il décida d'entrer pour voir si ses parents pouvaient lui accorder un peu d'attention. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il appela ses parents pour les avertir qu'une personne était à la porte. Naturellement James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce et accueillirent la femme.

« Bonjour, je suis James et voici ma femme Lily, nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pu venir nous aider. »

« Mon nom est sœur Helen de l'orphelinat de St Mary. Jai pu comprendre que vous avez un enfant que vous souhaitez mettre à l'adoption. Si cela ne vous dérange pas pouvez- vous me dire pourquoi, vous ne semblez pas manquer de quoi que ce soit. » Sœur Helen semblait vraiment confuse tout comme Harry qui était toujours dans la pièce. Malgré tout, il aimait bien sœur Helen, elle lui semblait vraiment gentille.

« Bien » dit James, ayant la décence de semblait embarrassé, « nous avons un autre fils qui a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et cela ne nous laisse pas de temps pour Harry »

Harry senti comme si on lui envoyait un coup dans l'estomac, ses parents l'abandonnaient.

Sœur Helen regarda le jeune enfant et se sentit réellement désolée pour lui. Le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait dit que l'enfant avait quatre ans, mais il ne lui semblait pas plus vieux que trois ans.

« Très bien » dit-elle, « vous avez préparé ses affaires ? » Elle ne voulait rien davantage qu'éloigner l'enfant de ces horribles personnes et de tenter de lui donner une meilleure vie.

« Oui, voici un sac avec quelques affaires » dit Lily en remettant le sac à sœur Helen. Se mettant à genoux devant Harry et lui dit « maintenant Harry tu vas être un bon garçon, et faire ce que l'on te dit. »

Alors James eu la témérité de dire, « nous faisons cela pour ton propre bien, tu seras plus heureux avec une nouvelle famille. »

Sœur Helen voulut penser que c'était vrai, elle voulait trouver au tranquille garçon une nouvelle famille, mais savait que cela serait impossible car la plupart des couples voulaient adopter un bébé.

Harry était complètement dévasté, « pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait de lui alors que ses propres parents le rejetaient ? » pensa t'il. Avec cette pensé, il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui de construire un mur autour de son cœur et de ne laisser personne y entrer. Après tout qui voudrait d'un garçon aussi laid que lui ? Pendant qu'il partait avec sœur Helen il réalisa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses oncles Moony et Padfoot, et avec cette pensée il s'effondra et pleura.


	4. Chapitre 04

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Rémus et Sirius arrivèrent à la maison des Potter cinq minutes après que la voiture noire soit partie. Sirius était impatient de voir les jumeaux pour leurs montrer les cadeaux qu'il leurs amenait. Rémus lui était impatient de voir Harry pour lui faire voir ce qu'il lui apportait. Il avait économisé pendant toute l'année pour l'avoir, étant un loup-garou il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Il avait pu obtenir un pendentif en forme de phœnix avec des émeraudes pour les yeux et dont les ailes étaient déployées comme pour voler. En dessous du Phoenix il y avait un loup avec des améthystes à la place des yeux. Le plus important dans cette amulette était qu'elle possédait de nombreux sortilège de protection, un sortilège de repérage, et était aussi un Portoloin si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il pensait qu'Harry l'aimerait, et pourrait mieux le protéger.

Lui et Sirius marchèrent vers la maison et la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'Harry ne les attendaient pas sur les marches du perron comme toujours. Regardant autour de lui il nota que Sirius était déjà avec Jason lui donnant une étreinte comme Lily et James étaient assis sur le divan, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'Harry.

« Lily, James où est Harry ? » demanda t'il en regardant autour voir si le garçon se cachait.

James le regarda et dit, « Une dame de l'orphelinat est venue le chercher un peu plus tôt. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Jason, et nous ne pouvions pas le faire si nous devons nous inquiéter pour Harry »

Sirius semblait fou en entendant cela, mais Rémus était furieux. Comment avaient t'ils oser l'abandonner comme un animal, le loup en lui voyait Harry comme son petit et ne voulait pas qu'il soit parti.

« Quel orphelinat ? » demanda t'il avec l'intention d'y aller et de récupérer Harry même s'il devait l'enlever et disparaître avec lui pour le garder. Il allait le récupérer.

Lily fut celle qui lui répondit, « Je ne me rappelle plus du nom, et toi James ? » James secoua juste la tête.

Rémus était maintenant furieux. « Comment pouvez-vous simplement renoncer à votre propre fils, et ne pas vous rappeler de là où vous l'avez envoyé ? Il était votre fils, cela ne signifie rien pour vous? Il y avait d'autres choses à faire que l'abandonner si vous ne vouliez pas de lui. Je l'aurais pris, Sirius l'aurait pris » Alors Sirius hochât la tête lançant un regard furieux à James et à Lily. Après cela, Sirius et Rémus passèrent la porte, oubliant la fête d'anniversaire. Ce fut ce jour là qu'ils décidèrent de ne plus voir les Potter. Ils commencèrent à rechercher dans tous les orphelinats de Grande-Bretagne leur filleul disparu. Ils ne voulaient pas abandonner tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvé.


	5. Chapitre 05

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Logan marchait vers l'orphelinat St Mary à Londres. Le professeur Xavier y avait repéré grâce au cérébro un mutant et il avait demandé à Logan et Tornade d'aller le chercher. Aussi il recherchait cet adolescent orphelin tandis que Tornade parlait à la directrice. En traversant le hall il entendit le rire d'un enfant venant d'une salle plus loin et il décida d'aller voir ce qui ce passait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit deux enfants. Un petit de trois ou quatre ans avec des cheveux noir emmêle, les yeux verts clair, et de petites lunettes sur son visage. Il était assis sur le lit avec un autre garçon qui semblait avoir environ quinze ans qui changeait de forme en se transformant en différents animaux que le petit garçon exigeait.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce vu qu'ils s'amusaient. Jake était la seule personne qu'Harry avait laissé entrer dans son cœur après ce qui s'était produit avec ses parents. Jake voyait Harry comme le petit frère qu'il aurait pu avoir si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Il se sentait très protecteur envers le petit garçon. Les autres enfants l'ennuyaient souvent car il était petit pour son âge, trop futé, et devait porter des lunettes. Jake ne se faisait pas trop de soucis cependant, la plupart du temps il restait à l'intérieur avec Harry et s'amusait en se transformant en différents types d'animaux. Pour une raison quelconque l'animal préféré d'Harry était le loup, suivi de près du chien. C'était toujours les deux premiers animaux que le garçon lui demande de se changer.

Une personne fit un bruit de gorge Jake se changea de nouveau en humain et se mis entre Harry et celui qui était près de la porte afin de le protéger au cas où.

Logan voyant cela montra ses mains afin de leur faire savoir qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Alors il se présenta, « mon nom est professeur Logan et je suis enseignant à l'Institut Xavier pour enfants surdoués. Je voulais t'offrir une chance d'aller dans cette école. » Dit il à Jake. Alors il regarda Harry et son cœur se brisa presque. Le garçon semblait perdu à la pensée que Jake puisse partir. Cela fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs de toutes les fois où il se sentait seul en grandissant.

Jake semblait excité par cette opportunité, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance, mais pouvait il laisser Harry. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait partir.

« Ok » Dit-il pendant que les yeux d'Harry se remplissaient de larmes.

« Prend tout ce que tu veux avec toi et emballe tes affaires tandis que je vais voir comment se déroule les choses avec ma collègue et la directrice. » Dit Logan, mais il avait l'intention de faire plus que cela, et partit de la salle.

Il arriva au bureau de la directrice pendant qu'elle et Tornade finissaient. Quand ils eurent finit il demanda à Tornade de l'attendre dehors tandis qu'il parlait avec la directrice en privé. Tornade lui lançât un étrange regard mais sortit. Il s'assit face à sœur Helen, qui avait été promue directrice au cours de l'année dernière, et il commença à poser des questions sur Harry. Inutile de dire qu'il n'aima pas ce qu'il entendit, lorsqu'elle lui donna les raisons qui ont fait que ses parents l'abandonne, qu'il était là depuis une année, et comment tous les enfants excepté Jake l'attaquaient.

Alors elle demanda pourquoi il a voulu savoir.

« Bien, je me demandais s'il était possible de l'adopter. » Pour une raison étrange il avait senti un lien envers ce garçon.

Sœur Helen le regarda pleine d'espoir, elle aimait vraiment Harry et bien qu'elle ne sache pas quelque chose lui disait que l'homme face à elle était un homme bon, un peu brut sur les bords mais un homme bon.

« Oui » Répondit elle. « Etes-vous intéressé pour l'adopter ? »

« En fait, oui » fut la réponse de Logan. Elle lui donna alors tout les papiers à compléter et tira quelque cordes, appela le professeur Xavier pour voir s'il pouvait aider et parce que Logan l'avait utilisé comme référence, et en une heure, ce qui fut très rapide, tout était terminé et ils étaient près à partir.

Marchant dans le hall, il trouva Tornade l'attendant toujours patiemment, ce qui l'étonna car il était restait un long moment. Il lui expliqua la situation, inutile de dire qu'elle fut choquée car cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Alors quand elle lui demanda ce qui l'avait décidé il dit. « Regarde le juste un moment et après tu comprendras tout » Et après ils traversèrent le hall pour aller chercher leur nouvel étudiant et son nouveau fils.


	6. Chapitre 06

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit Jake essayer de soulager Harry, lui était effondré à l'idée de perdre celui qu'il voyait comme son grand frère. Il avait déjà perdu Moony, il ne voulait pas aussi le perdre.

Logan regarda Tornade et vit un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle le regardait à nouveau. Son cœur se brisa de voir des larmes dans les grands yeux verts, mais il ne bougea pas pour écouter la conversation.

« Ca va aller Harry, je t'écrirais souvent et tu pourra faire de même. » Dit Jake

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne seras pas ici avec moi. » Dit Harry effondré.

Logan ne pouvait plus le supporter, il savait qu'Harry le transformerait en un papa gâteau, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait si rapidement. « Tu as raison, » dit il en intégrant la conversation, « ce ne sera plus pareil, car vous venez avec nous. » En voyant l'air confus d'Harry il décida de lui parler de son adoption. « Tu vois, j'ai décidé de t'adopter, tu vas venir vivre avec moi. Si tu veux bien sur. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit nerveux soudain.

Harry le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts toujours remplis de larmes, et dit d'une voix pleine d'espoir « vraiment? »

Logan se mis à genoux devant le petit garçon et dit, « vraiment. »

C'est alors qu'il prit Harry dans ses bras et que celui-ci l'étreignit et commença à pleurer dans son épaule. Logan regarda Tornade qui avait elle aussi des larmes dans les yeux et Jake qui avait maintenant deux sacs, un pour lui, l'autre pour Harry. Avec Logan qui portait Harry dans ses bras, ils arrivèrent au Jet qui était posé dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attacha Harry tandis que Tornade s'occupait de Jake. Tout les deux étaient parés au décollage et il pensa à quelque chose 'Mais que m'est il arrivé.' Se retournant, il observa le jeune garçon de cinq an dormir, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait un fils et il allait s'assurer que personne ne le blesse à nouveau.


	7. Chapitre 07

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Cela n'avait pas été une tache facile de s'habituer à être père, mais Logan avait fait de son mieux. Cela pris un moment pour qu'Harry lui fasse entièrement confiance, mais il y était arrivé. Harry lui parlait beaucoup au sujet d'un homme appelé Rémus Lupin, ou comme parfois Harry l'appelait Moony, qui était un ami de James Potter, Harry refusait d'appeler James, papa et Lily, maman. Après un moment, Logan commença à se demander si cette personne, Rémus, pouvait être inquiète pour Harry, il semblait être assez proche d'Harry d'après ses dires, aussi il décida de tenter de le trouver pour lui dire qu'Harry allait bien.

Remus travaillait dans un petit lycée en tant que professeur d'Anglais tandis que Sirius avait un travail en tant qu'officier de police. Tous les deux avaient abandonné le monde magique après la disparition d'Harry lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Ils l'avaient recherché dans tous les orphelinats, mais n'avaient trouvé aucunes traces de lui après qu'il ait été adopté. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils perdirent l'espoir de le revoir comme il était maintenant en Amérique.

Rémus venait juste d'arriver à la maison et de prendre le courrier quand Sirius le poussa dans leur petite maison. Ils entrèrent tout les deux lorsque Rémus remarqua que l'enveloppe était écrite d'une écriture inconnu. Il appela Sirius pour savoir s'il pouvait reconnaitre l'écriture, mais il ne savait pas de qui elle pouvait provenir. Ils décidèrent de l'ouvrir et de la lire ensemble. Elle disait :

_Cher M. Lupin,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera. J'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir qu'il y a deux ans j'ai adopté un petit garçon que vous devez connaitre. Son nom est Harry James Potter. Il m'a parlé de vous et d'un homme appelé Sirius Black pendant de long moment et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut être revenir dans sa vie. Ci-joint notre adresse, si vous voulez lui écrire, ainsi que quelques photos de ces dernières années. Comme vous le savez probablement il aura sept ans dans quelques mois et je voudrais vous inviter vous et M. Black à sa fête d'anniversaire._

_Sincèrement, _

_Logan._

Rémus retira de l'enveloppe des photos d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de les fixer. Sirius et Rémus décidèrent qu'ils iraient ensemble à l'anniversaire et écrient à Logan pour le lui dire. Ils lui parlèrent également de déménager pour être près d'Harry et cela l'obligea à demander au professeur Xavier de tirer quelques ficelles pour faciliter les choses et de leur trouver un travail. Rémus allait enseigner à l'institut et Sirius allait aider Logan à enseigner le combat. Ils décidèrent de cacher tout cela afin d'en faire la surprise à Harry pour son anniversaire. Soudainement le 31 Juillet semblait être long à arriver.

Cependant le temps passait et les trois adultes étaient impatients de voir la surprise d'Harry. Rémus et Sirius étaient arrivés en ville tard dans la nuit et un professeur, Scott Summers, les avait amenés à l'institut afin que Logan puisse rester avec Harry. Ils allèrent directement au lit une fois arrivés afin d'être réveillé pour surprendre Harry lors du déjeuner. Xavier avait décidé de les présenter aux professeurs et aux étudiants qui étaient restés durant les vacances d'été. (Charles connaissait le monde magique, et le fait que Rémus soit un loup-garou ne le dérangeait pas. Les adultes avaient pensé à quelque chose pour garantir la sécurité des élèves, somme une pièce renforcée. Mais ils devaient garder cacher le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux des sorciers. Ils savaient aussi qu'Harry était un sorcier, il l'avait dit à Logan et l'avait convaincu.

Logan pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry le matin suivant pour le réveiller et se préparer pour cette journée, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où tout le monde prenait les repas en commun. Lors de son entré dans la pièce Harry vit deux visages qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.


	8. Chapitre 08

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 **

Harry voyait des choses. Il pensait qu'il avait vu ses oncles Moony et Padfoot à coté de Chuck, le professeur Xavier ainsi surnommé par son papa. Comme son oncle Moony le regardait en lui souriant, il pria pour que cela soit la réalité. Alors il entendit son papa lui parler.

« Cela m'a pris un certain temps, mais j'ai finalement pu les retrouver pour toi. Nous avons voulu que ce soit une surprise pour ton anniversaire. » Harry regardait fixement sous le choc son papa ; il avait fait cela juste pour son anniversaire. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit son nom prononcé par oncle Moony. Se tournant vers lui il vit ses oncles Moony et Padfoot marchant vers lui. Voulant les toucher et s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels il marcha vers eux, seulement pour être attrapé par son oncle Moony. Ce fut dans cette étreinte qu'il commença à pleurer.

« Je pensais que je ne vous reverrais jamais » dit-il en larme.

Ce fut oncle Padfoot qui lui répondit, « A la seconde où Lily et James nous ont dit qu'ils t'avaient abandonné nous avons commencé à te rechercher. Nous t'avions presque retrouvé mais tu avais déjà été adopté. » Dit il comme il étreignait à son tour son filleul.

Quand oncle Padfoot le reposa par terre il courut vers son papa lui donnant le plus gros des câlins jamais réalisé.

« Merci ! » Hurla-t-il. « C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu es le meilleur papa que j'ai jamais eu »

Logan pouvait finalement se détendre après cela, il s'était inquiété qu'avec Rémus et Sirius présent Harry ne le veuille plus en tant que père, mais maintenant il savait qu'il s'était trompé.

Le reste de la journée passa à l'ouverture de cadeau, manger des gâteaux, et à s'amuser. Rémus pu donner à Harry tout les cadeaux qu'il aurait du recevoir au cours des années. Il avait tenu à le faire juste au cas où ils retrouveraient Harry. Harry était le plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait finalement toute sa famille ensemble, l'ancienne et la nouvelle. Il espérait juste conserver ce bonheur le plus longtemps possible, mais rien ne dure jamais éternellement, et les choses changèrent lorsqu'il eut seize ans.


	9. Chapitre 09

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 **

Harry avait seize ans maintenant, et il s'asseyait dans le Hogwarts express pour la première fois. Harry avait beaucoup grandi aux cours de ses dernières années. Son père lui avait offert des lentilles de contacts il y a quelques années après que Sabertooth l'ait enlevé. Il l'avait kidnappé pour tendre un piège à son père, mais il ne c'était pas attendu à se trouver face à son père accompagné d'un grand chien noir et d'un loup-garou irrité car c'était une nuit de pleine lune et professeur Xavier avait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire la potion Tue-Loup. Tout le monde apprit très vite à ne pas utiliser Harry pour aller contre Logan, Sirius et Rémus. Cependant ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry devait battre en retraite sans ses lunettes ainsi son père lui avait obtenu des lentilles de contacts qu'il pouvait garder même la nuit.

Il était encore petit pour son âge mesurant 1 mètre 65 et avait toujours les yeux vert clair et les cheveux noirs qu'il avait laissé long comme son oncle Padfoot, il les avait à hauteur des épaules et qui habituellement les retenait par une lanière de cuir dans son cou. Il était mince avec des muscles fins grâce à l'entrainement fait avec son père. Bien qu'Harry n'aime pas combattre, il était l'un des meilleurs combattants parmi les étudiants, parce que son père voulait qu'il puisse se défendre lui même, au cas où Sirius ou Remus ne pouvaient pas être là.

Harry était un bon étudiant, ayant obtenu des A dans toutes les matières magiques qu'il avait étudié avec Rémus et parfois Sirius. Il avait eu sa baguette magique à l'âge de 11 et pouvait l'employer pour se protéger car il n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un mutant. Il était réellement en avance par rapport aux étudiants de son âge à Hogwarts.

Harry était également gay, mais cela n'était pas un problème pour son père et Rémus lui avait dit que c'était commun dans le monde magique vu qu'il existait des sortilèges et des potions que les sorciers homosexuels pouvaient utiliser pour avoir des enfants. Harry avait réalisé qu'il était gay l'année dernière en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les filles. Il n'avait pas encore eu de liaison et pensait que rien ne se produirait lorsqu'il serait à Hogwarts.

Tout le reste de l'école de Xavier comme les membres de la confrérie étaient allé à Hogwarts parce que le professeur Xavier avait découvert que Voldemort projetait d'attaquer l'école pour que les mutants combattent pour lui. Pour cette raison il avait demandé à Sirius et à Rémus d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient aller pour être protéger. Dumbledore avait donc laissé les étudiants et les professeurs venir à Hogwarts pour leur propre protection.

Donc, il était assis dans l'un des compartiments du train avec ses amis, Kurt Wagner, Jamie, Kitty, et son petit ami Lance attendant le départ du train. Il était 10:30 heure du matin le 1er septembre et ils attendaient que le reste des étudiants de Hogwarts montent à bord du train. Logan, Sirius, et Remus avaient proposé de monter dans le train avec les étudiants pour les maintenir en sécurité alors que le reste des professeurs étaient allés à Hogwarts par l'intermédiaire d'un portoloin. Harry était extrêmement nerveux, il allait voir son jumeau aujourd'hui et son père lui avait dit que ses parents biologiques monteraient dans le train pour aider à assurer la sécurité des étudiants, comme ils étaient aussi professeurs à Hogwarts.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation de Kurt « Whoua, Harry regarde il y a un homme dehors qui te ressemble ! » A ces mots tout le monde sortit de son siège pour se pencher à la fenêtre pour regarder. Sur d'eux les Potter marchaient sur le quai, bien sur, Jason s'y pavanait comme s'il en était le maitre. Kitty fut la première à réaliser qui ils étaient et demanda à Harry, « Ils sont de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réponse de Harry fut, « non, papa, Moony, Padfoot, et le reste d'entre vous êtes ma famille. Ces gens s'avèrent juste partager le même ADN que moi. »

Jamie nota quelque chose, « Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit frère. »

« Je ne l'avait pas quand je suis parti. » Dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. Apparemment le jeune garçon qui se tenait près des Potter devait avoir environ 11 ans. Il était grand pour son âge, avec les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son père. Il observait Jason avec un regard qui montrait combien il détestait son frère. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il allait faire comme cet enfant.

Ailleurs sur la plateforme un garçon du même âge qu'Harry disait au revoir à ses parents. Draco Malfoy donnait à sa mère une étreinte tandis que son père lui rappelait de leur écrire s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Draco rappelait également à ses parents de faire attention dans leurs fonctions d'espions pour Dumbledore. Voldemort était revenu à la fin de la quatrième année de Draco après l'enlèvement de Jason Potter et l'utilisation du sang de Potter pour ressusciter. Jason s'était échappé de justesse à peine en vie. Lucius et Narcissa, les parents de Draco, après avoir vu quelle vie leur réservait le vieux serpent décidèrent qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser, ainsi ils offrirent d'espionner pour Dumbledore.

Draco était grand et avait des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux gris bleus. Il mesurait 1mètre 90 environ et était très musclé grâce à la formation établie par son père et son parrain, Severus Snape, le maître de potions à Hogwarts. En Janvier dernier Draco avait également eu son héritage Veela et recherchait maintenant son compagnon. Car un veela mâle comme Draco savait que son compagnon serait également un homme puisque ils avaient la possibilité de féconder leurs compagnons et tous les compagnons étaient des hommes.

D'une certaine façon l'anniversaire de son compagnon avait eu lieu durant l'été de la transmission de Draco et maintenant le monde magique était entrain de dire que son compagnon devait être Jason Potter car il semblait qu'une chose si extraordinaire ne pouvait arriver qu'au garçon-qui-a-survécu. Draco espérait fortement qu'ils aient tort. Il savait que Jason avait une attirance pour lui, mais il le détestait. Mais jusqu'ici il n'avait pas pu trouver son compagnon donc il était assez sûr que ce n'était pas lui. MERCI MON DIEU !

Monté dans le train il rechercha ses amis dans tous les compartiments espérant qu'il ne tombe pas sur Jason Potter.

Jason était impatient de commencer cette année, il était sûr que maintenant que Draco avait hérité son héritage veela et il se rendrait compte que Jason était son compagnon. Il avait une attirance pour Draco depuis sa quatrième année et savait qu'il était son compagnon. Ses amis étaient bien avec lui malgré qu'il soit Gay après que tout il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, qui, à part Draco pouvait lui résister. Bien sur tout les deux se battaient souvent, mais c'était parce que Draco essayait férocement de cacher ses sentiments pour lui.

Il voulait aussi être le compagnon de Draco parce que tous les jeunes dans le monde magique rêvaient d'être le compagnon d'un veela. Il avait lu tous à ce sujet. Les veelas étaient très dévoués, protecteurs, et un peu possessifs envers leurs compagnons. Les compagnons devaient également être très puissants car dans le cas d'une jalousie féroce le compagnon était le seul qui puisse calmer le veela. Il était impatient de voir Draco aller dans vers lui.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 **

Draco venait juste de trouver le compartiment de ses amis quand le train siffla pour avertir les étudiants qu'il partait bientôt. Mettant sa malle dans le porte-bagage au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit pour saluer ses amis. Blaise était son meilleur ami, il était le seul étudiant dans l'école qui était plus grand que Ron Weasley qui mesurait 1metre 95. Blaise, quand a lui faisait plus d'1 mètre 95. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui rendaient son amies, la Griffondor Hermione Granger folle de lui, et yeux bruns foncés. À côté de lui se trouvait son amie qui mesurait 1 mètre 65, elle avait des cheveux bruns touffus et des yeux brun chocolat, elle était connu pour être une dévoreuse de livres à l'école, et avait été une bannie de Griffondor pour sortir avec un Slytherin. Assis à côté de lui se trouvait sa meilleure amie femme Pansy elle avait la même taille qu'Hermione et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. À côté d'elle son ami Theo Nott, il était juste peu un plus petit que Draco avec 1 mètre 80 et avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir Draco vit les deux derniers et plus grands du groupe entrer dans le compartiment. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle étaient grands et balourds, mais toutes les personnes dans le compartiment les connaissaient et savaient qu'ils étaient bien plus intelligents qu'ils ne le laisser paraître. Après qu'ils aient fait toutes les présentations d'usages ils décidèrent de parler travail.

« Alors, » Commença Blaise, « vous avez tous entendu parler qu'il y avait un groupe de mutants venant d'une école d'Amérique pour avoir une protection contre Voldemort ? »

« Ouais, mon père m'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré certains des professeurs et ils semblaient vraiment gentils. » répondit Draco, son père faisant parti du conseil d'administration de l'école. « Ils ont également certains de leurs professeurs qui gardent le train avec les professeurs Potter. »

« Bien, au moins nous savons que nous avons quelqu'un pour nous protéger, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à compter sur les parents de Potter pour sauver ma vie. » Dit Pansy.

« A vrai dire moi non plus je ne les aime pas, mais ils connaissent beaucoup de sortilèges et la défense contre les Forces du mal. » Dit Hermione. (James enseigne la défense contre les Force du mal NT (maintenant DCFM) et Lily les sortilèges.)

« En parlant des Potter, j'ai entendu dire que Jason était le compagnon de Draco. » Demanda Theo avec un sourcil levé.

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire » Indiqua Draco.

Juste à ce moment là la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volé et ce qui ressemblait à un elfe bleu et à un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs entrèrent en courant puis disparurent soudainement dans un souffle de fumée. C'était à ce moment là que les adolescents entendirent un hurlement dans le couloir.

« Harry Potter, Kurt Wagner, quand je vais mettre les mains sur vous deux vous deviendrez de la viande morte. » Les adolescent regardèrent par la porte du compartiment et se mirent à rire. Courant dans le couloir il y avait une fille avec des cheveux bleus lumineux et un garçon avec des cheveux roses néon. Les suivants il y avait un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir treize ans et avait des difficultés à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Comme les deux adolescents plus vieux suivit du plus jeunes entrèrent dans le compartiment des Slytherins.

« Par hasard vous n'auriez pas vu deux garçons entrer ici ? Ils sont du genre dur à manquer, un est bleu. » Demanda le garçon.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puissent répondre ils entendirent des rires venir du support de bagage. Alors les deux garçons en descendirent.

« Ils sont partis Jamie ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs Harry c'était grandiose ! » Dit Jamie avec un large sourire.

Les Slytherins et la Griffindor regardèrent les deux adolescents les plus vieux des trois qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco le senti, un mélange de pluie et de pomme, le parfum de son compagnon. Regardant autour de lui il réalisa que le garçon le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu se tenait devant lui. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de grands yeux vert clair, et avec celui de treize ans le plus petit dans le compartiment. Il pensa que les autres l'avaient appelé Harry.

« Ouais, Harry, je ne pense pas les avoir jamais vu aussi en colère. » Dit Kurt

Soudainement ils furent interrompus par Blaise, « une minute que leur avez vous fait ? » Dit-il à Harry.

« Ouais, ils étaient trop occupés ensemble et ne faisait pas attention à nous. » Fut la réponse d'Harry.

« Tout le monde sait à l'institut qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde près de vos deux. » Dit Jamie « De mauvaises choses arrivent à ceux qui le font et c'est pire quand c'est les professeurs Lupin et Black. »

« Qui penses tu qui nous a enseigné cela » fut la réponse de Kurt.

« Comment faites-vous ? » Demanda Hermione

« Un sortilège » répondit Harry.

« Alors vous êtes des sorciers ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Non, il y a seulement trois sorciers à l'institut, ceux sont sont Harry et les professeurs Lupin et Black. Harry a été adopté par Logan qui enseigne là bas et les professeurs Lupin et Black sont ses oncles et enseignent les sortilèges et tout ce qui est magique. » Fut l'explication de Jamie.

« Oh, peut-être devrions nous nous présenter, » suggéra Harry soudainement inconfortable avec le nombre de personnes dans le compartiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Je suis Harry, c'est Kurt, et c'est Jamie. »

« OH, comme c'est grossier à nous, je suis Hermione, voici mon ami Blaise, lui c'est Draco, ensuite Pansy et son ami Theo, et enfin Greg et Vince. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Indiqua Kurt, Harry, et Jamie

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit encore et un homme plus petit avec des cheveux bruns et une apparence assez rude mis sa tête dans le compartiment. « Juste pour vous dire qu'ils sont revenus par ici et ils sont encore plus en colère qu'avant. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas vu Padfoot près d'eux. Alors si j'étais vous je resterais caché. »

« Merci Papa. » Dit Harry comme Logan partait.

« Vous n'avez pas le temps, » dit Greg regardant dans le couloir du train.

« Merde »

Alors Draco se tendit et poussa le plus petit Harry derrière lui pour le cacher et Blaise e Théo firent la même chose pour Kurt et Jamie comme Lance et Kitty entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Avez-vous vu deux garçons, l'un est bleu et l'autre est petit avec de longs cheveux noirs ? » Demanda Kitty.

« Vous savez je pense que je les ai vus entrer dans la soute à bagages. » Mentit Draco.

Avec ces informations Kitty et Lance partirent.

« Merci, c'était sympa mais nous allons devoir partir. » Dit Harry.

Draco pensant rapidement dit, « vous savez vous devriez rester ici au cas où ils reviennent » tout les autres dans les compartiments était sous le choc. Seules Hermione et Pansy remarquèrent comment Draco se tenait proche d'Harry et décidèrent de l'aider et de les convaincre finalement de rester. Ce fut serré mais ils réussirent à les convaincre et deux d'entre eux s'installèrent sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce que Rémus leur montre comment agrandir les banquettes, mais ils étaient vraiment très serré ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Draco.

Tous les adolescents parlaient d'eux jusqu'à ce que les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent encore une fois, et laissèrent passer Ron Weasley et Jason Potter. Voyant le nombre de personnes et où était Draco il marcha dans le compartiment et poussa Harry sur le sol afin de s'assoir à sa place se reposant presque sur Jamie, vu que Harry était plus mince que lui. Harry se leva et était sur le point de s'assoir à côté de Kurt quand Jason fut soudainement poussé à terre et Draco l'attiré fermement de nouveau à sa place.

« Que voulez-vous Potter ? » Demanda Draco d'un ton coléreux qui faisait que chacun était heureux qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

« Juste pour voir si tu étais enfin revenu à la réalité depuis que tu as hérité de ton héritage veela et réalisé qui était ton compagnon. » Dit Jason d'une voix suffisante.

Harry réalisa alors ce qui se passait. Draco, pour qui il avait eu une attirance, était un veela et Jason devait être son compagnon.

Draco regarda vers Harry et réalisa qu'il avait une idée fausse, il décida de dire une fois pour toute à Jason qu'il n'était pas son compagnon. Juste comme il réalisa que Harry allait se lever et partir il décida de se déclarer et espérait qu'Harry était en accord avec ce qu'il avait découvert.

« En fait Jason tu n'es pas mon compagnon, mais mon compagnon est dans cette pièce et en fait il est assis à côté de moi. » Cela dit tout le monde commença à regarder Harry et Draco. Les Slytherins semblaient choqués tandis que Jamie et Kurt semblaient confus et ils essayaient de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient lu en aidant Harry lors de ses études pour ses essais avec Remus. Personne ne vit Logan ou James à la porte jusqu'à ce que Logan saisisse Draco de son siège et l'amène loin de son fils tandis qu'Harry était toujours stupéfait et voulait porter cette trouvaille à Sirius et Rémus pour expliciter les choses. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce garçon venait juste de déclarer que son fils était son compagnon. James amena Ron et Jason loin du compartiment. Laissant les autres assis sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Kurt fut le premier à réagir et décida de sortir Harry hors de sa transe ainsi il pourra aller délivrer Draco des ses gardiens surprotecteurs. « Harry, tu réalises que ton père vient juste de partir d'ici avec ton compagnon ? »

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry sorte de son siège et parte retrouver son père avant que lui ou ses oncles ait fait trop de dommages.

Une fois qu'il fut partit Theo le premier demanda, « est-ce que son père est vraiment méchant ? »

Jamie répondit, « Non à moins qu'il pense que quelqu'un essaye de blesser Harry. Prends la protection normale de ton père et multiplie là par dix et tu obtiendras Logan et Harry. »

« Espérons juste que Harry arrive avant que Logan ne fasse intervenir Rémus ou Sirius. Ils sont encore plus protecteurs que Logan. »

Soudainement les Slytherins et Hermione commençaient à se demander si Draco reviendraient avant la fin du voyage ou s'ils ne le reverraient jamais.


	11. Chapitre 11

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Jason ne pouvait pas y croire, ce petit avorton était le compagnon de Draco. Comment cela avait il pu se produire ? Lui et ses parents avaient tout planifié. En premier Draco allait se rendre compte que Jason était son compagnon. Alors il aurait répondu à toutes ses attentes, comme tout le monde. Par la suite ils se marieraient et il commencerait une carrière tandis que Draco resterai à la maison avec les enfants, et par la suite ils vieilliraient, exact ?

James d'une part était confus. Il pensait avoir vu l'autre garçon avant, mais il ne se rappelait pas où. Il était bien plus confus quand il pensait à la « conversation » qu'il avait surpris. Cet autre garçon était le compagnon de Draco Malfoy. Il pensait que c'était censé être Jason. Jason était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le sauveur du monde Magique. Ce n'était censé se passer comme cela entre les familles Potter et Malfoy qui devaient fusionner et devenir une des familles les plus puissantes existantes. Ceci ne pouvait pas être bon pour les plans que sa famille avait.

Harry malheureusement n'avait pas pu attraper son père et Draco avant qu'ils ne soient devant ses oncles et par conséquences passer le reste du voyage à essayer d'expliquer les choses à son père et essayer de faire cesser rire Sirius de la situation. Harry honnêtement ne pouvait pas voir ce que son parrain trouvait de si drôle. Il remerciait Dieu que Remus soit resté calme, il souhaitait juste que son père se calme.

Inutile de dire que si un Malfoy pouvait être effrayé alors Draco l'aurait été. Le père d'Harry, malgré qu'il soit plus petit que Draco de quelques centimètres, était terrifiant. Et maintenant il parlait d'entrainer Draco au combat rapproché. Bien que ce soit une chose qu'il n'ait jamais appris. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Bientôt le train ralentit, et Draco fut reconnaissant d'avoir déjà mis ses robes longues quand il était monté à bord du train. Il se trouva à monter dans la dernière calèche pour l'école avec Harry, Logan, Remus, et Sirius, et à sa surprise il lui fut permis de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

Logan dit à Harry que les étudiants de l'école de Xavier étaient censés s'asseoir aux tables de différente maison avec les étudiants de Hogwarts afin de se connaître. Cela indiqué ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Logan, Remus, et Sirius allèrent à la table principale tandis qu'Harry et Draco allaient à la table des Slytherins. Harry nota que Kurt et Jamie s'asseyaient là tout en essayant d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec Kitty et Lance. Quand tout le monde fut assis les premières années entrèrent pour être répartit.

Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à la répartition jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, « Potter, Corben » fut prononcé. Il regarda juste comme le chapeau hurlait « Slytherin » et observait son plus jeune frère venir se mettre avec ses compagnons de maison.

Quand les premières années furent réparties Dumbledore se leva et automatiquement l'école se calma. Les gens se demandaient pourquoi personne n'avaient repris le choixpeau quand Dumbledore parla. « C'est un plaisir pour moi d'accueillir les étudiants et le personnel de l'école de Xavier pour surdoué. Cependant j'ai été informé qu'un des étudiants est un sorcier et a suivit une instruction à domicile par des professeurs Lupin et Black. Les professeurs, l'étudiant, et le père de l'étudiant ont demandé que l'étudiant soit intégré avec ses pairs ici à Hogwarts pour la durée de son séjour. Il est temps que Harry Potter vienne et soit répartit ? »

Harry se leva et traversa la salle ignorant les chuchotements :

« A-t-il un lien avec Jason Potter ? »

« Je ne savais pas que le garçon qui-a-survécu avait un autre frère. »

« Ce n'est probablement pas son frère, peut-être un cousin. »

Il s'assit et attendit pendant que le chapeau était mis sur sa tête, ne voyant pas le regard choqué des ses parents. Ni le regard étonné et confus sur le visage de Caleb, il ne savait pas qu'il avait un autre frère, et où était il toutes ces années ? Il n'eut pas à regarder Jason pour savoir qu'il le regardait avec haine, après ce qu'il lui avait volé, la personne que Jason pensait être son compagnon, son amour.

Quand le chapeau fut mis sur sa tête il sursauta presque quand il entendit une voix ne lui appartenant pas ni au professeur Xavier. « Intéressant, bien vous avez assez d'esprit pour à être un Ravenclaw, et assez de fidélité à être un Hufflepuff. Cependant en toi c'est le courage et l'adresse qui priment sur les autres traits d'autres traits. La question est où vais-je te mettre? »

Harry ne savait pas trop où aller, une seconde ensuite il pensât, « Bien, j'aimerais être avec mes nouveaux amis. »

« Et votre compagnon. » Répondit le chapeau faisant rougir Harry. « Bon je pense que vous pourriez vous améliorer à… SLYTHERIN. »

Harry souri quand il entendit les applaudissements venant de la table des Slytherins, et ignorait pourquoi le reste de la salle semblait sous le choc. Il regarda la table principale et vit son père lui faire un clin d'œil. Sirius lui leva ses pouces en l'air montrant qu'il était d'accord avec le placement, et Remus ne pouvait pas cesser de sourire.

Il vit le regard de désapprobation sur le visage de ses parents, mais il se trouvait que cela ne l'inquiétait pas car ils n'étaient plus ses parents. Son père était fier de lui. Il regarda vers Draco qui mit son bras autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Draco remarque le regard de tueur du père d'Harry. Harry devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec lui pour l'obliger à s'adoucir un peu. Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient se marier bientôt.

Il décida de mettre ses pensées de côté quand il entendit que Dumbledore parlait encore. « Ceci est très rare mais le choixpeau a décidé qu'il voulait à nouveau répartir un des étudiants. »

Tout le monde priait pour que cela ne soit pas lui, puis le choixpeau cria « Hermione Granger. » Hermione sembla choquée, mais légèrement heureuse comme elle marchait à travers la salle et mis le choixpeau sur la tête. Cela ne pris pas longtemps au Choixpeau pour hurler, « Slytherin » et Hermione se dirigea calmement vers la table des Slytherins pour rejoindre ses amis.

Dumbledore recommença de nouveau à parler. « Bien maintenant que tout le monde est à sa table que le festin commence. »

Quand le festin fut fini et les diverses annonces faites tout le monde retourna à sa salle commune pour la nuit. Ce ne fut pas long pour les Slytherins de se dire bonne nuit afin d'aller dormir pour être frais et dispos le lendemain pour les cours. Ainsi Harry dit Bonne nuit à tout le monde et donna un petit baiser à Draco sur la joue et fut près à aller au lit.


	12. Chapitre 12

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 **

Harry et Hermione allaient au cours de potions le lendemain matin. Draco et les autres étaient avec eux, mais Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et du retourner en arrière. Blaise et Draco voulurent aller avec eux, mais ils les convainquirent que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Après tout que pourrait il leurs arrivé ?

Ils étaient sur le point de tourner au coin qui menait au vestibule de la salle de classe de potions quand ils percutèrent, littéralement, Jason, Ron, Dean Thomas, et Seamus Finnegan.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Regardez les mecs, c'est le voleur de petit ami, mon jumeau. » Ricana Jason.

« Je ne t'ai volé aucun petit ami, Draco ne t'a jamais aimé. » Répondit-il à Jason se plaçant devant Hermione. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'un ou deux d'entre eux, mais tout les quatre. C'était proche de l'impossible.

« Il serait revenu à la raison si tu était resté loin d'ici. »

« Ouais, Jason est parfait pour lui. » Cria Ron.

« Ouais, mais tu es revenu et a tout détruit. Maman et Papa ont eu une bonne idée quand ils se sont débarrassés de toi. » Dit Jason a Harry en le saisissant par l'avant de sa chemise.

« Rappelle-moi de les remercier de cela un jour. » Cracha Harry en réponse. Il commençait à être vraiment énervé maintenant.

« Oh, j'y pense que tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'ils me voulaient et se sont débarrassés de toi. Si tu n'avais pas empoisonné les cerveaux de Moony et de Padfoot ils seraient restés. » Dit Jason à Harry en le poussant contre le mur.

La chose qu'Harry vit ensuite fut un poing se dirigeant vers son visage. Agissant par réflexe il déplaça sa tête de la trajectoire du poing de Jason celui-ci s'écrasant sur le mur avec un craquement écœurant. « Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas frapper les murs ainsi, tu risque de te blesser. »

« Toi espèce de petit bâtard ! » Hurla Jason le laissant partir.

« Je devine que toi aussi vu que nous sommes des jumeaux. »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » prononça la voix furieuse du maître de potions. Tout les six observèrent autour d'eux pour voir que leur professeur et le reste de la classe les regardaient fixement.

« Il nous a attaqué. Regardait juste ce qu'il a fait à ma main. » Hurla Jason pointant Harry.

« Il ment Monsieur, » dit la voix calme de Hermione, « nous marchions vers la classe quand nous les avons accidentellement percutés. Jason a commencé à hurler sur Harry et quand Harry lui a dit la vérité il l'a saisi et l'a poussé contre le mur. Il a essayé de le frapper, mais Harry s'est déplacé à la dernière seconde et il a frappé le mur. »

« Très bien, moins 20 points à Griffindor pour mentir et moins 20 autres point pour essayer de frappe un autre étudiant. 20 points à Slytherin pour dire la vérité et 20 autres pour pouvoir savoir se défendre. Maintenant que tout le monde aillent en salle de classe, et vous Potter allé à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner votre main. »

Tout le monde rentra dans la classe et s'assit en attendant le début du cours. Harry s'assis avec Draco et essaya d'ignorer les Griffindors qui lui lançaient des regards furieux pour avoir osé blesser leur précieux garçon qui-avait-survécut.

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ? » Dit Draco d'une voix soucieuse.

« Je vais bien, » bon son dos et sa tête lui faisait un peu mal à cause du choc sur le mur en pierre, mais il s'était déjà senti plus mal après certains des stages de formation avec son père.

« Bien. » fut la réponse de Draco comme ils commencèrent à travailler leur potion.

Quand la classe fut fini, le groupe se leva et pris ses affaires pour se diriger à leur prochaine cour, qui était DFCM. Cette année Dumbledore avait décidé que les Slytherins et les Griffindors devaient avoir toutes leurs classes ensemble pour travailler sur le rapprochement des maisons. Draco saisi la main de Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts et ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cour.

Quand ils y arrivèrent ils prirent un siège au fond de la classe et attendirent le début du cours. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jason entra. Il lança un regard furieux à Harry qui fit de même. Justement James arriva et tout le monde pris un siège.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous pratiqueront le duel. Avons-nous deux personnes pour effectuer une démonstration. » Il regarda la classe et demanda des volontaires. Jason leva de suite sa main, mais quand les autres virent sa main se lever personne ne voulait l'affronter. Ils savaient tous que Jason avait été entrainé depuis qu'il était petit et personne ne voulait tenter sa chance. Harry décida que rien ne pourrait le faire perdre ainsi il fut volontaire.

« Oh, bien, bien alors Jason, Harry pourquoi ne venez vous pas ici pour nous montrer ce que vous savez faire. » James indiqua désireux de voir quel était le niveau de combattant d'Harry. Il se dit qu'il devait avertir son plus jeune fils de ce qu'il l'attendait, mais il se ravisa, vu qu'il voulait vraiment connaître son niveau. « Maintenant l'objectif sera juste de désarmer votre adversaire, rien d'autre. Quand l'autre n'a plus sa baguette alors le duel est fini. Saluez-vous et commencez. »

Jason commença à lancer les sortilèges les plus avancés qu'il connaissait, et Harry lui se contentait de les esquiver. Il n'avait pas encore jeté un seul sortilège et la classe commençait à se demander s'il en connaissait. Soudain il prononça un sort que personne ne connaissait et qui frappa Jason au torse. Soudainement les cheveux de Jason devinrent vert Slytherin et sa peau argent. La classe commença immédiatement à rire et tandis que Jason était distrait Harry saisi sa baguette magique de sa main tandis que personne ne regardait. « Alors comme cela tu montre comment supporter Slytherin » ricana Harry.

Jason allait lancer un autre sortilège et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette magique. « On recherche ceci ? » demanda Harry montrant la baguette magique.

« Bien, cela ressemble à une blague Harry. Je n'y aurait jamais pensé, » Dit James. Harry remis sa baguette à Jason et lui tourna le dos pour aller de nouveau à son siège quand Jason lui lança un sortilège avancé de découpe.

« Harry ! » Hurla Draco qui se précipita sur lui pour le mettre à terre protégeant Harry de son corps pendant que le sortilège passa au dessus d'eux.

« Jason, à quoi diable penses tu ? » Hurla James à son fils. « Détention ce soir. »

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Draco étalé sur Harry.

« Ben j'irais mieux une fois que tu cesseras de m'écraser. » fut la remarque sarcastique qu'Harry lui adressa.

Draco ri, mais se releva d'Harry et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Après cela tout les deux retournèrent s'asseoir pour attendre la fin du cours.


	13. Chapitre 13

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

Après la fin des cours Harry et Draco allèrent dans la partie où les étudiants de Xavier avaient leurs classes, tout les deux avaient décidé de chercher le père et les oncles d'Harry et de leur raconter cette première journée. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte leurs mains se lièrent et ils parlèrent calmement. Ils avaient déjà vérifié les quartiers de Remus et de Sirius et n'avaient trouvé personne et maintenant ils se dirigeaient vers ceux de Logan pour voir s'ils étaient là.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte Harry frappa légèrement et fut étonnés quand il entendit des bruits de mouvement rapide et que la porte fut ouverte à la volée. Il fut bien plus étonné quand son père le tira dans le salon et commença à l'examiner avec beaucoup d'attention pour assurer qu'il n'avait aucune coupure ou contusion. Regardant Padfoot et Moony rirent sur le divan et Draco se tenant à la porte étonné de voir la rapidité à laquelle son petit amis fut passé d'à coté de lui à la chaise qu'il occupait maintenant. Décidé d'être courageux Harry demanda.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Remus décida d'arrêter de rire un instant pour lui dire. « Ton père a entendu dire que tu avais eu un premier jour bien occupé, et il n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter lorsque nous lui avons dit quel sortilège Jason a utilisé en classe contre toi. »

« Comment avez-vous entendu parler de cela ? »

« Snape était étonnamment heureux qu'un de ses étudiants puisse fermer le claper à Jason, il a décidait de le dire à ton père alors que nous étions là. Je pense qu'il est un type sympa, bien que tu ne m'aies jamais entendu dire le contraire. » Indiqua Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mon parrain ? » Demanda Draco légèrement fâché quand quelqu'un insultait Severus.

« Ces deux là sur le divan et James Potter le tourmentaient quand ils allaient à l'école ici. » Lui dit Logan ayant maintenant fini d'examiner Harry.

« Ouais, mais cela ne se produira plus, tout les trois avons décidé d'une trêve. » Leur dit Remus.

« OH, ok. Alors, comment avez-vous entendu ce que s'est produit dans la classe alors ? » Demanda Draco.

« Bon je marchais vers la salle de classe quand j'ai entendu James Potter hurler sur son fils. Quand je l'ai entendu mentionner ce que son idiot de fils avait lancé comme sortilège à mon fils j'ai demandé à ces deux là ce qu'il faisait. » Répondit Logan, et continuant tout en regardant Draco du coin de l'œil. « « D'ailleurs, merci pour l'avoir protéger comme cela. Je devine que tu es un bon enfant, mais ce que je t'ai dit tient toujours. Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit tu es mort. »

Draco pris un souffle profond pour calmer ses nerfs. « Je m'en rappellerai. »

« Bien, maintenant il est temps de ton entraînement. »

« Si vous le dites monsieur. » fut la réponse nerveuse de Draco.

« Bien, je vais cherchez de la glace. »

« Je vais cherchez de l'eau. »

« Je vais dire à Poppy de se tenir prête. » dirent Remus, Harry, et Sirius. Draco se demanda soudainement dans quoi il s'était engagé. Ce fut ainsi que Draco eu son premier entrainement avec Logan, mais il en savait sur la méthode pour bloquer et lancer des coups de poings. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit Harry avait appris à combattre de cette façon depuis qu'il était petit. Quand l'entrainement avec Logan fut fini il put aller prendre une douche, une fois finit il put revenir et ils pourraient parler avant dîner. Alors qu'il revenait de la douche il pensait à la façon dont le père d'Harry réagissait plutôt bien sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble.

88888888888888888888

Quand il eut fini sa douche il se dirigea vers le salon où les autres l'attendaient. Harry se poussa pour lui faire plus de place sur le divan. Il s'assit et mis son bras sur le haut du dossier et Harry se nicha à ses côtés. Draco s'était beaucoup renseigné sur Harry après le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, comme la façon dont les parents d'Harry l'avaient mit à l'adoption afin de pouvoir se concentrer pour élever et former Jason. Il n'était pas le seul qui est noté la signification de l'âge de Corben. Lily devait être enceinte quand ils avaient abandonné Harry.

Il écouta la façon dont Harry avait eu un ami dans l'orphelinat, Jake, qui vivait maintenant une vie normale en tant qu'agent de police, s'était marié et avait un enfant en route. Il lui dit que Logan était un des X-Men qui étaient allés prendre Jake et le porter à l'institut, et qu'il avait décidé d'adopter Harry. Ceci amena une explication au sujet de ce qu'étaient les X-Men. Ils lui dirent qu'après avoir débusqué Sirius et Remus ces deux là étaient restés et se joignirent à l'équipe des X-Men. Il était vraiment excité quand Logan, Sirius et Remus lui montrèrent leurs uniformes. (Ils ressemblent à ceux dans le film, AUCUN spandex.) Puis il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller au dîner, et Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et se séparèrent uniquement pour s'asseoir à la table des Slytherins.

88888888888888888888

Ils étaient entrain de manger quand il vit le plus jeune des frères d'Harry marcher dans la grande salle. Il nota que Corben regardait si il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de Harry, ainsi il bougea et fit un signe au jeune garçon pour qu'il s'asseye entre d'eux Il senti qu'il n'aurait plus Harry pour tout le reste de la journée.

888888888888888888888

Corben voulait parler à Harry depuis le début de la journée mais il n'avait pas pu le trouver. Il avait beaucoup de questions, mais il voulait surtout savoir s'il était son frère. Il espérait qu'il était, ainsi il pourrait avoir un membre de sa famille qui l'aimait davantage que Jason et pourrait passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis la répartition mais il savait qu'ils étaient en colère, Jason lui avait déjà hurlé plus d'une fois dessus aujourd'hui et lui avait dit qu'il était un déshonneur pour la famille. Il voulait juste qu'un membre de sa famille ne le déteste pas.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune place de libre à côté d'Harry et fut étonné de ressentir du désespoir. L'ami d'Harry devait l'avoir vu car il lui fit de la place et fit signe pour que Corben s'asseye entre eux.

8888888888888888888888

Harry était pris dans sa discussion avec Hermione quand il senti le mouvement de Draco. Il était sur le point de demander à son ami ce qui n'allait pas quand il vit ce que Draco regardait. Corben marchait bien vers eux et allait s'asseoir. Il vit le regard triste dans les yeux de Corben et décida qu'ils auraient une petite discussion ce soir. Quand Corben s'assis il lui dit. « Si tu peux venir avec moi après le dîner nous pourrions aller dans les quartiers de mon père pour parler en privé. »

« OK. » Corben n'aurait pas à attendre.

88888888888888888888888

Quand tout les deux finirent Harry dit à Draco où ils allaient et qu'ils préféraient y aller seuls. Il lui dit que s'ils étaient dehors après le couvre-feu ils demanderaient à Logan de les raccompagner pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, quand ils quitteraient ses quartiers.

Quand ils furent arrivés ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent à l'aise. « Alors que veut tu savoir ? »

« Bien, es-tu mon frère ? »

« Oui, Jason et moi sommes jumeaux. »

« Pourquoi ne vis tu pas avec nous ? S tu le faisais je ne serais plus seul tout le temps. »

« Bien, c'est une question assez difficile. Qu'est-ce que nos parents t'on dit à mon sujet ? »

« Rien, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un autre frère. »

« Bien, quand j'avais quatre ans ils m'ont abandonné et placer à en adoption. J'ai vécu un an dans un orphelinat où Logan est venu me chercher. Il est mon père depuis ce moment là. »

Corben n'osait presque pas poser sa prochaine question. Naturellement Harry ne voudrait pas être son frère, Jason n'avait pas voulu, alors pourquoi Harry ? Il devait savoir. « Veux-tu être mon frère ? » Demanda t'il à Harry en s'attendant à son rejet, mais il ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela il senti les bras de Harry se serrer étroitement autour de lui, et il pleura sur le torse de la première personne qu'il l'étreignait.

Harry avait juste serré son petit frère. Il se rappela comment on se sentait quand on était non désiré. Se redressant il vit son père à la porte et se demanda quand était il arrivé. Le regard sur son visage montrait qu'il avait entendu la dernière question. Il observa Logan se tournait et repartir vers la gauche, seulement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec Remus et Sirius.

Logan et Sirius décidèrent de laisser Remus et Harry soulager Corben, car tous les deux savaient comment agir mieux que les deux plus anciens. Bientôt Corben arrêta pleurer et regarda les cinq personnes dans la pièce. Harry suivit son regard le fixa et lui dit. « Les personnes dans cette pièce sont toute ma famille. Nous sommes différents des autres familles car nous sélectionnons qui appartient à cette famille. La seule personne manquant en ce moment est Draco, mais nous voulons savoir si tu veux faire partie de cette famille ? »

Tout ce que pouvait faire Corben était hochait la tête et étreindre fortement son frère effrayé que si il le lâche, Harry et les autres puissent disparaître et il ne voulait pas perdre cette autre famille.


	14. Chapitre 14

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 **

La nuit Harry et Corben marchait ensemble vers le dortoir des Slytherin parlant de ce qu'étaient leurs vies en grandissant. Corben indiqua à Harry qu'il était isolé que sa famille l'oubliait habituellement que cela lui était égal maintenant. Il lui dit que son père avait eu des billets pour aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec les Weasleys et ils l'avaient oublié à la maison et ne s'étaient pas soucié de lui jusqu'à leur retour où ils l'avaient vu pleurer dans le vestibule.

Harry lui raconta comment c'était de grandir avec un X-Men pour père et deux oncles qui étaient aussi X-Men. Il lui dit qu'il avait même eu un surnom comme tous les mutants. Ils le surnommaient « Mage » car il était un double mage élémentaire, feu et eau. Il dit à Corben qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à n'importe qui vu qu'ils essayaient de garder cela secret pour les sorciers.

Tout les deux étaient presque arrivés dans les cachots quand ils entendirent une voix. « Harry, Corben, que faites vous dehors après le couvre-feu. »

Ils se tournèrent et virent James et Lili les regarder. « Ce sera moins 20 points à Slytherin. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, James, Lili, j'ai donné à Harry la permission de voir son père après le couvre feu comme je l'ai fait pour vous et vos fils. » fit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait parlé avec Logan un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui avait donné pour qu'Harry et ses amis sorciers puissent rentrer en retard s'ils allaient voir Logan. Il avait été furieux quand ils avaient abandonné Harry, il avait vu le garçon comme un petit fils, plus que Jason. Il était tranquille et content de se reposer juste pour pouvoir lui lire une histoire. S'il avait su ce qu'ils allaient faire il serait intervenu et pris le garçon pour vivre avec lui et sa Minerva. Puisqu'ils parlaient rarement au Potter excepté pour prendre Corben pendant un week-end aussi souvent que possible. Il n'avait jamais été plus fier quand il vit Corben aller à l'encontre de sa famille et entrer chez les Slytherins. Il connaissait les Slytherins ils n'étaient pas mauvais, au regard de ses trois espions (Snape, Lucius et Narcissa), ils étaient tous de Slytherins.

(NA : Désolé je sais qu'un bon nombre de personne avait prévu Albus soit dans le style « Abandonnons tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry », mais j'ai pensé que Corben avait besoin de quelqu'un après le départ de Remus et Sirius et j'ai pensé que lui et Minerva étaient parfaits pour ce rôle comme j'aime les fics là ou ils ont les figurent de grands-parents.)

Corben ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit grand-père Albus, il savait qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi que dans le privé, et était encore plus heureux quand il glissa un petit sac de bonbon au citron dans sa poche. Comme son grand-père Albus il aimait ces bonbons et cela rendait folle sa grand-mère Minnie.

Albus souri aux deux garçons pendant que James et Lily émettaient de la vapeur. Il n'avait jamais empêchait Severus de prendre des points à Jason.

« Bien alors je pense qu'ils devraient se diriger vers leur dortoir. » Indiqua James les dents serrées.

« Nous nous dirigions là bas avant que vous nous ayez arrêtés. » fut la réponse effrontée de Harry. Il saisit Corben et observa son petit frère saluait Albus et tout deux commencèrent à marcher vers les cachots.

Quand Albus fut partis James et Lily se dirigèrent vers leurs enfants, personne ne parle à James comme cela.

« Tous les deux arrêtez-vous. » Indiqua James quand il les vit dans les cachots. « Comment osez vous me parler ainsi, je suis votre père et vous me devez le respect. »

« Corben ne vous a pas parlé et vous n'êtes plus mon père, malgré tout je vous ai toujours montré le respect que vous méritiez. Je vous en ai montré davantage que vous ne devriez en recevoir. »

« Comment oses-tu. » A cela James leva la main et s'apprêtait à gifler Harry quand quelqu'un le saisi par derrière.

« Regardez ce que vous faites, vous ne voudriez pas frappez une personne de votre taille plutôt qu'un enfant, non ? Ils ne pourraient peut être pas comprendre. » Fit la voix de Logan et Corben ne c'était jamais sentit aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un de sa vie. Son papa ou Jason ne l'avaient jamais frappé et il ne voulait pas voir un membre de sa famille être frappé.

Logan était furieux, ce bâtard allait frapper son fils. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE ne lèvera la main sur son fils. Il appliqua un peu plus de pression sur le poignet de l'homme qu'il tenait et senti quelque chose fendre. Il voulait aussi sortir ses griffes, mais savait qu'il effraierait Corben et il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Regardant les deux garçons il donna un sac de livre qu'il avait dans son autre main. « Corben tu as laissé ceci dans mes quartiers, j'ai pensé que tu pouvait en avoir besoin. Maintenant vous deux allez à vos dortoirs et restaient y le reste de la nuit. Vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Bien sûr Papa »

Quand il sut qu'ils étaient partis il dit « Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à le toucher sinon je vous montrerais ce que je peux faire avec ceci. » Alors qu'il sortait ses griffes et les tenait en direction de Potter. « De mauvaises choses arrivent aux personnes qui blessent mon enfant. Si vous levez un seul doigt contre Corben que vous devrait voir ou vous mettez les pieds, il a une plus grande famille maintenant. »

Cela dit il lâcha le poignet de James et partit vers ses quartiers.


	15. Chapitre 15

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Corben retournèrent à la salle commune et se sont séparés pour faire leurs devoirs avec des amis. Harry se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentard de sixième année, qui travaillait sur leurs devoirs de potions, et s'était assis aux pieds de Draco. Il sentit une main instantanément en cours d'exécution dans ses cheveux, et il a constaté qu'il aimait ce sentiment. Finalement, la salle commune a commencé à se vider et bientôt Harry et Draco étaient les deux seuls à rester.

Ils avaient fini leurs devoirs tout à l'heure et Harry était mal à l'aise avec Draco. Il s'était toujours senti mal de sa séance d'entraînement avec Logan, et je me demandais comment il allait vivre à un autre. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas l'esprit autant si Harry a continué à se frotter le dos. Plus tôt qu'il ne pensait le frottement a commencé à lui donner un autre type de problème.

«Harry, non pas que je ne veux pas profiter de cela, parce que je le veux, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour moi." Il regarda son compagnon, le vit rougir, et a dû laisser sortir un gémissement. Harry était beau quand il rougit et Draco ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même. Il avait essayé de se contrôler, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire plus longtemps. Il se retourna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le petit garçon. Le baiser était chaste et doux, mais il s'est senti si bien.

Harry fut surpris au premier abord, mais bientôt répondu à l'embrasser. Il savait Draco avait essayé de se retenir et il en est heureux, il a finalement décidé de l'embrasser. Bientôt Draco le tira entièrement vers l'arrière. Il le regarda dans ses yeux d'argent en essayant de voir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal quand Draco a parlé.

«Es-tu OK avec ça Harry? Acceptes-tu le lien avec moi?"

Harry savait ce que c'était. Tous les camarades créatures magiques ont dû reconnaître le lien avant qu'il ne commence à se former. Ce fut la première étape du lien. S'il accepte l'engagement de début et Draco deviendrait plus protecteur et possessif, la créature ne serait pas contenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient liés. Etait-il prêt pour cela? Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco, serait-il capable de vivre avec lui pour le reste de sa vie. Il le devra, s'il a reconnu le lien. Puis il regarda dans les yeux bleu gris et connaissait sa réponse.

"Oui je suis d'accord."

88888888888888888

Les deux hommes s'étaient embrassé un peu après, il avait accepté la caution et était ensuite allé au lit. Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il a remarqué que Draco dormait encore, et alla le réveiller. Il secoua doucement l'épaule et attendit que Draco agite un peu. Quand il ne se réveille pas, il le secoua de nouveau. A présent, Blaise s'était réveillé et les observait.

Comme il secoua Draco la troisième fois les bras de la personne endormie jaillit et entouré de sa taille et a tiré Harry à côté de Draco alors qu'il était allongé. Draco a ensuite lancé une jambe sur l'un des siennes et fourra son nez dans le cou d'Harry. Harry pensait qu'il était réveillé et vient de déconner avec lui, mais s'est vite rendu compte Draco dormait encore. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit des rires venant de l'autre côté de la salle et a remarqué Theo était éveillé et de les regarder aussi.

"Tout un gâchis tu t'es là dedans." Theo dit-il en descendit de son lit.

«Eh bien ce que je fais maintenant, il ne veut pas se réveiller et je peux à peine bouger avec lui à moitié au-dessus de moi." Dit Harry frustré.

"Nous avons généralement pour déverser l'eau froide sur lui quand il sera comme ça, accordes qu'il n'a jamais utilisé l'un de nous comme des ours en peluche." Entra la voix de Blaise.

C'est alors qu'Harry mit sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de Draco et chuchota: «Draco, tu as dormi trop longtemps et as raté toutes tes classes. Non seulement que tu as manqué une séance d'entraînement avec son père."

Le second, il dit que les yeux gris bleuté largement ouvert et a commencé à chercher frénétiquement dans la pièce. Draco était sur le point de sortir du lit quand il a remarqué tout le monde était encore en pyjama et la position que lui et Harry avaient.

Se penchant, il embrassa Harry et ri presque quand les autres ne riait pas sous le choc. Il serait bientôt tout autour de l'école qu'Harry avait accepté l'engagement****et Draco ne pouvait être plus heureux à ce sujet. Harry était le sien.

8888888888888888

Après tout le monde soit habillé, ils partirent tous en tête à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Draco avait un bras passé autour de la taille mince d'Harry et causait tranquillement avec ses amis tandis qu'Harry parlait avec Hermione. Bientôt, ils étaient tous assis et mangeaient le petit déjeuner quand Jason et la belette sont venus à leur table.

Jason marchait droit vers eux et regardait, comme la prise de Draco sur Harry se fit plus rare. Il détestait Harry pour cela, il aurait dû être le compagnon de Draco revêtu d'un bras au tour de lui, celui qu'il embrassa, et non son jumeau. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Draco a parlé.

"Tu dois juste laisser Potter, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Harry a accepté l'engagement la nuit dernière alors il n'ya rien que vous pouvez faire." Jason ne pouvait rien dire. Il était au bord des larmes, il se retourne et aussi calmement qu'il le put quitta la salle pour aller pleurer.

8888888888888888888

Draco venait de comprendre quelque chose. «Harry, si tu as été adopté par Logan, alors pourquoi est ce que ton nom de famille est encore Potter?"

"Simple, il ne l'est pas. C'est effectivement Potter-Howlett, mais il n'utilise que Howlett dans le titre quand il est en colère. Le vrai nom de papa en fait n'est pas Logan, c'est James Howlett, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'a il ya quelques années. Quand il a su s'il avait changé mon nom, mais comme j'avais quatorze ans, nous avons décidé de garder Potter en plus car il faisait encore partie de qui je suis. Donc, mon nom est en fait Harry James Potter-Howlett. Vous pouvez voir pourquoi nous l'avons raccourci et Potter était exactement ce que j'étais habitué, de sorte qu'il est le plus couramment utilisé. "

«Je crois que je comprends. Mais pourquoi ton père ne se souvenait pas de son propre nom?"

"Eh bien, il avait cette amnésie moldu. C'est un type de perte de mémoire."

Draco a juste hoché la tête pensant à tout ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté.

8888888888888888888

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai décidé de donner le nom de famille de Logan à Harry. Ainsi que le premier baiser que certains d'entre vous ont demandé.


	16. Chapitre 16

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 **

« HARRY JAMES POTTER-HOWLETT » tout le monde sursauta quand ils entendirent la voix fâchée de Logan. Ils se demandèrent ce qui arrivait quand ils virent trois petites taches floues, une bleue et deux noires. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de savoir ce qui se passait quand l'une des taches fonça dans Draco Malfoy.

Harry faillit tomber quand il entra par hasard dans son petit-ami. Heureusement pour lui Draco réagit assez rapidement pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol en pierre.

« Je pense que j'ai entendu ton nom et ton prénom. C'est mauvais à quel point ? » Demanda Draco, les trois taches floues qui s'avérèrent être Kurt, Corben, et Harry.

« Une blague dirigée vers James qui l'a manqué et maintenant papa a les cheveux pourpres. Le plus mauvais c'est qu'aucun sortilège ne peut l'annuler et cela durera une semaine. Une de mes créations. » Dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux pour s'assurer son père n'arrivent pas pour les attraper.

« Oh c'est méchant. » Indiqua Draco tout en grimaçant pendant qu'il voyait Logan apparaître à l'extrémité du couloir.

Il pensa à son petit-ami, à son frère et à leur ami qui allaient être tués, ou sévèrement blessés, quand Lily Potter fit acte de présence.

« Vous savez que vous devriez vraiment apprendre à éduquer des enfants. D'un autre côté je devine que cela doit être dur sans l'image d'une mère. » Lily voulait que Logan voit qu'elle et James seraient mieux que lui pour élever Harry.

« Mon fils se comporte bien habituellement. C'est juste une blague et il aura comme punition une heure supplémentaire d'entrainement jusqu'à ce que cela parte. » Dit il en pointant ses cheveux. « Et il en va de même pour les deux autres fauteurs de troubles. » Corben s'était entrainé avec lui pendant une semaine et était un bon élève.

« Oh et comment exactement les formez-vous ? Vous n'e pouvez même pas exécuter des sortilèges. » Répliqua James. Harry se demanda quand il était arrivé.

« C'est plus facile pour combattre quand en face, la personne connaît beaucoup de sortilèges professeur. Cela aide à pouvoir les esquiver et avoir une autre forme de combat si vous perdez votre baguette magique durant un duel. » Dit Harry, et il fit un sourire affecté face au regard emplit de colère de James à l'adresse du professeur.

Logan fit un discret clin d'œil à son fils lui faisant savoir qu'il était d'accord avec lui, lui pardonnant, mais laissant la punition pour un entrainement supplémentaire. Pas qu'Harry en ait besoin, il avait entrainé l'enfant depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, et il était le meilleur combattant de son âge. Chuck l'avait même approché ce matin et avait demandé si cela ne dérangerait pas Logan si Harry se joignait aux X-Mens, bien que Logan soit d'accord les seules missions auxquelles il participerait seraient celles que feraient soit Logan, Sirius ou Remus, jusqu'à ce qu'il est finis l'école. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le dire à son fils.

8888888888888888888888888888

Harry et son père étaient dehors entrain de courir par leur entrainement habituel quand Logan lui demanda de faire une halte.

Offrant à Harry une bouteille de l'eau il s'assit contre un arbre son mouvement fut suivi par son fils. « Chuck m'a dit qu'il voulait faire de toi un membre officiel des X-Mens. Il a pensé à toi et à Kurt, car vous êtes les plus sérieux, et vous êtes prêts pour des missions. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Harry à son père, espérant qu'il lui permettre de se joindre à eux.

« Je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu es prêt et que je te le permettais seulement si moi et tes parrains étaient avec toi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu es finis l'école, après tu auras le choix si tu veux continuer ou non. Je pense toujours que tu es trop jeune, mais avec cette guerre nous avons besoin du meilleur parti que nous pouvons tirer. » Dit Logan en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Harry avait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs élémentaires, et dans un combat avec cela était mortel, bien qu'il n'ait jamais tué.

Harry regarda son père, et savait que l'homme était inquiet de le perde lors d'une mission, mais lui s'inquiétait pour son père depuis des années aussi, et tout les deux faisaient une équipe mortelle. Comme Remus et Sirius qui eux étaient imparables. Au lieu dénoncer cela il se pencha et étreint son père. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que rien ne lui arriverait, mais il était préparé à cela.

8888888888888888888888888888

Logan l'avait également dit Kurt, qui avait accepté de se joindre à eux et puis il avait amené les deux garçons à Xavier pour obtenir leurs uniformes. Celui de Logan était noir avec des bandes jaune, celui de Sirius le même mais avec des bandes rouge, Remus avait des bandes orange, Harry lui avait eu des bandes verte, et Kurt avait eu des bandes bleu. Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils étaient là en cas de dernier recours, comme Rogue et Bobby et cela ne les dérangeaient pas, ils étaient quand même membres de l'équipe.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry alla dans le dortoir et décida d'écrire à Jake et de lui raconter les bonnes nouvelles. Il voulait également savoir comment allait sa famille et devait également lui racontait tout ce qui s'était produit à Hogwarts. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui raconterait tout, mais n'avait pas pu lui écrire depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il eu fini sa lettre il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il avait une heure avant le couvre-feu et décida d'aller voir les hiboux pour envoyer sa lettre. Observant autour de lui il vit que Draco était absent et pensa qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Il devrait simplement le rechercher après qu'il ait envoyé sa lettre.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Harry était concentré sur le fait d'envoyer sa lettre ; il n'avait pas entendu les pas de la personne arrivant derrière lui. Il sursauta quand des bras encerclèrent sa taille et était sur le point de se détendre quand il réalisa que la personne n'était pas Draco.

Se retournant rapidement et il vit les yeux bruns de Justin Phelps, un 7èime année Ravenclaw.

« J'ai vu que tu étais proche de l'enfant des Malfoy. Tu ne sais peut être pas mais sa famille est mauvaise, ils servent le seigneur des ténèbres, et tu es le frère du garçon qui-a-survécu. Malfoy veut probablement se rapprocher de toi juste pour en savoir plus afin d'emprisonner ton frère plus facilement. »

Harry se détacha des bras offensants et lança un regard furieux du garçon plus grand. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de quelque chose Draco lui avait dit au sujet des suivants de Voldemort et comment ils étaient les seuls à l'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres.

« D'accord, et comment je sais que tu ne me remettra pas à lui ? » Demanda Harry espérant l'enfant était assez stupide pour parler.

« Maintenant pourquoi voudrais-je partager quelque chose d'aussi beau que toi avec quelqu'un. Si tu sortais avec moi je ne te laisserais pas marcher là où quelqu'un pourrait te prendre. Non je te maintiendrais enfermé à clef dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait poser les yeux sur toi. » Maintenant cet enfant semblait effrayant.

« Et tu ne crois pas que je puisse prendre soin de moi-même ? » Dit Harry en s'éloignant. Malheureusement le type continua venir de plus en plus près de lui et bientôt le coinça contre le mur, soudain le garçon se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu ne me sembles pas faire du bon travail maintenant? » Dit le garçon comme il serrait Harry contre le mur et poussa une de ses jambes entre celles du garçon plus petit. Il ne réalisa pas son erreur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'ait ramené son genou vers le haut et l'envoyant dans son aine.

« Tu vois, je peux prendre soin de moi. » Dit-il en se tournant et s'éloignant quand il percuta Draco, encore. « C'est une bonne chose que tu saches comment me rattraper car je n'aimerai pas du tout finir sur le sol. » Dit-il essayant de faire sourire le blond.

Draco lança un regard furieux au garçon à genou plus loin sur le sol tenant l'endroit où Harry l'avait frappé. Harry pouvait voir que le veela en Draco était sorti et su qu'il devait agir rapidement avant qu'il n'ait tué l'autre garçon. Bien qu'il soit dans son droit pour un veela de tuer n'importe qui touchant son compagnon de manière peu convenablement mais Harry ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Pensant rapidement il mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco et attira sa tête couvrant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser lui fut retourné par Draco et Harry en fut très heureux. Il savait que Draco était entièrement revenu quand il senti des bras envelopper sa taille et l'attirer plus étroitement. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco et souri quand il approfondi le baiser.

Enfin le baiser fut rompu et Draco regarda l'autre garçon, mais ne libéra pas sa prise sur Harry. « Ne touches plus jamais ce qui est mien à nouveau ou tu verras à quel point un Veela peut être brutal. » Cela indiqué il mena Harry vers la volière et droit vers Logan, Sirius et Remus qui observaient de la porte.

« Comment se fait il que vous soyez là tout les trois quand quelqu'un me harcèle ? » Demanda Harry, il voulait vraiment savoir ce que ces trois là faisait ici quand quelqu'un l'avait acculé.

« Honnêtement nous étions entrain de patrouiller quand nous avons entendu un hurlement venir d'ici. Nous avons décidé de suivre Draco, et arriver "juste à temps" pour te voir manipuler ce type. » Dit Logan, il se demandait aussi s'il n'avait pas un certain genre de sixième sens parental car il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là.

Harry hocha la tête en réponse à son père puis dit bonne nuit à tout les trois et parti de nouveau vers les dortoirs avec Draco. Ils les laissaient apporter l'autre garçon à l'infirmerie. Il se rappela quelque chose et alla dire sa trouvaille à son père.

Draco était confus quand son ami s'éloigna encore, mais le suivi de toute façon. Il fut confus quand il entendit Harry hurler, « papa, demande à Madame Pomfrey de contrôler si il n'a pas la marque des ténèbres. Je pense qu'il peut être un deatheater. »

Logan inclina la tête à son fils et fit signe à son fils pour qu'il aille avec Draco, ces trois là pouvaient gérer ce garçon. En outre, jugeant par le regard sur son visage ils allaient trouver une marque des ténèbres et il voulait qu'Harry soit aussi lointain que possible.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Quand ils furent de nouveau dans leur salle commune ils furent étonnés de la trouver complètement pleine et il y avait seulement une seule chaise inoccupée. Draco décida de tirer profit de ceci et attira Harry vers la chaise et s'assis, tirant Harry sur ses genoux. Harry rougi, mais installé confortable de toute façon et Draco attendait pour poser sa question.

« Harry, pourquoi penses tu qu'il a la marque des ténèbres ? »

« Il a appelé Voldemort le seigneur de ténèbres. Je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des gens qui l'appellent ainsi. » Dit il tout en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. « Comment savais tu où j'étais ? »

« Le lien m'a dit que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes, alors je t'ai suivis. » Il senti Harry incliner la tête contre son épaule et su qu'il était fatigué.

« Père et Chuck m'ont dit que je pouvais faire partis des X-mens aujourd'hui. » L'informa Harry.

Draco pensa qu'il était hystérique vu qu'Harry était le seul étudiant de Xavier à l'appeler Chuck. Il savait que cela venait du fait que Logan l'avait toujours appelé ainsi et qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Draco compris qu'Harry et le professeur Xavier étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

« Félicitation, mais tu dois me promettre de faire attention si tu vas en missions, je devine que tu l'as déjà fait. » Il était heureux pour Harry car il savait qu'Harry voulait le faire, pour être comme son père. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'inquiéter cependant.


	17. Chapitre 17

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 **

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant avec une sensation d'humidité et de froid. Il regarda au bout de son lit et fut étonné de voir Harry se tenir là avec un seau vide. « Oh tu vas me le payer. Compagnon ou pas. » Dit Draco comme il sautait du lit dans son pantalon trempé ainsi que son t-shirt de pyjama.

Harry voyant ceci sortit, mais ne put aller bien loin quand il senti de grandes mains étroitement autour de ses hanches. Alors qu'il y avait des bras autour de sa taille et il fut tiré en arrière contre un torse ferme mais humide. « Honnêtement tu ne pensais pas que tu pourrais partir loin de moi après ce que tu viens de me faire. » Indiqua Draco pendant qu'il tenait l'autre Slytherin contre son torse.

« Cela valait la peine d'essayer. » Dit Harry pendant qu'il se tournait pour faire face au garçon plus grand, riant quand il vit les cheveux humides. « Je devais bien trouver un moyen de te réveiller. » Dit-il tout sourire.

« Et tu as choisit celui-ci en espérant que je n'exercerais pas de représailles. » Dit-il pendant qu'il attirait le dos du garçon contre son torse. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry commença à se débattre.

« Draco, tu es tout mouillé. » Dit Harry n'aimant pas avoir ses vêtement humide, mais riant toujours.

« Oh? Et la faute à qui ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourcil levé. Il se pencha alors et réclama les lèvres du garçon dans ses bras. Il senti alors les bras d'Harry envelopper son cou et senti les petites mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand ils se séparèrent il regarda son petit-ami. « Il y a une sortie ce week-end à Hogsmeade. Viens-tu avec moi ? » Dit il en le regardant dans ses yeux verts. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Harry et Corben pouvaient être liés au reste des Potters.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry pendant qu'il regardait Draco dans les yeux. « Tant que tu me laisse aller me doucher et me préparer pour la journée. » Il obtint un autre baiser puis le laissa partir. Après cela tout deux prirent leurs vêtements pour la journée et se dirigèrent vers la douche.

8888888888888888888888888

Ils traversèrent la grande salle et furent étonnés de voir que la plupart des X-Men n'étaient pas là. C'est alors que le père d'Harry marcha jusqu'à lui.

« En uniforme enfant. Il y a eu beaucoup d'attaques sur les mutants aux USA, nous devons donc aller rechercher tous les anciens étudiants de l'institut et les amener ici. » Dit Logan à son fils. « Rémus et Sirius t'attendent avec Kurt et les autres dans le Blackbird. Nous partons maintenant. » Il n'avait pas voulu que son fils vienne, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

« Bien sur Papa. » Dit Harry et alors se tourna vers Draco. « Je serai de retour dès que je peux. » Avec cela il courut dans la salle pour aller mettre son uniforme.

« Combien de temps seras tu parti? » Demanda Draco à Logan pendant qu'il observait Harry courir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son petit ami allait combattre loin de-là où il ne pouvait pas le protéger, mais savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Ce ne devrait être seulement que pour quelques jours. Une semaine complète. Ne t'inquiètes pas aucuns de nous ne laisseront rien lui arriver. » Dit Logan en observant le garçon devant lui. Il pouvait dire que l'enfant était nerveux.

« Es-ce Voldemort ? » Demanda Draco. Il pensait que c'était cela.

« Ouais, nous devons aller à l'institut pour aller chercher le jet de secours, puis nous nous séparerons pour aller chercher les autres. » Dit Logan.

Draco se rappela alors du garçon de la nuit d'avant. « Était-il un Deatheater ? »

« Nous avons trouvé la marque. Il semble qu'il devait attaquer Harry parce qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Il l'a admis sous sérum de vérité qu'il avait vu Harry dans le train et devait l'avoir. Voldemort ne sait rien au sujet d'Harry autre qu'il est le jumeau de Jason. » Logan était furieux au sujet de ce qu'il voulait faire à son fils et Draco pouvait le dire.

« Il ira bien ? » Fut la dernière question de Draco.

« Harry est peut être petit, mais il est l'un des meilleurs combattants que nous ayons. » Dit Logan essayant de le calmer. Il savait que cela allait être dangereux car ils ne savaient pas s'ils rencontreraient les Deatheaters ou non. Il savait qu'il y en avait une possibilité car ils parcouraient les USA et avaient déjà recruté environ six mutants. Aucun d'eux n'avait été un des étudiants de Chuck Dieu merci.

A ce moment là tout les deux virent Harry marcher jusqu'à eux en uniforme. Draco l'observa et vit qu'Harry était confiant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

« Prêt mon garçon? » Demanda Logan en voyant son fils.

« Ouais papa. » Répondit Harry et il était sur le point de le suivre quand il fut tiré en arrière et passionnément embrassé par Draco.

« Tu dois revenir. » Indiqua Draco quand il le laissa partir.

« Je le ferai. » Dit Harry comme lui et son père s'éloignaient.

8888888888888888888888

Ils avaient décidé de se scinder en groupe de trois, deux adultes et un étudiant. Harry (Mage), Logan (Wolverine), et Orora (Tornade) étaient dans un groupe. Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Moony), et Kurt (Nightcrawler) étaient dans l'autre. Un autre groupe s'est composé de Scott (cyclopes), de Jean, et de Bobby (Iceman). Tandis que le dernier était composé de Hank (La bête), Gambit, et Maureen (Rogue). Charles allait diriger les autres à partir du Cérébro pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit en liaison.

Harry, Logan, et Tornade étaient épuisés une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur dernier mutant. Ils avaient du recherché des mutants un peu partout au cours des quatre derniers jours et en étaient finalement aux derniers. Ils avaient du tous les ramener avec leurs familles auprès de Charles et les mettre en sécurité. Ils ne s'attendaient pas aux ennuis qui allaient leurs arriver.

8888888888888888888888

Draco pensait devenir fou. Il y avait quatre jours qu'Harry était parti. Le lien le rendait fou et il avait du mal à contrôler le veela en lui qui le commandait de partir rechercher son compagnon. Il souhaitait savoir si Harry allait bien.

8888888888888888888888

Harry était excité quand le jet atterrit près du lac à coté de la maison de Jake. C'était leur dernier avant de retourner vers le professeur Xavier. A ce moment là Harry vit Kathy, l'épouse de Jake sortir de la maison. « Harry que fait tu ici ? » lui demanda t'elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre, enceinte de sept mois.

« Jake ne vous a rien dit ? » Demanda Tornade incrédule.

« Il a dit que vous veniez pour nous amener dans un lieu sécurisé pour nous protéger des attaques dirigés contre les mutants, mais Harry tu n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour partir en mission. » Jake lui avait parlé des X-men et elle n'était pas dérangée par les mutants. Juste à ce moment là un grand noir vint vers eux en courant depuis la maison et sauta sur Harry.

« C'est bon de te voir Jake. » Dit Harry à l'homme plus âgé qui le tenait.

« Allons-y j'ai déjà empaqueté nos affaires, tu peux m'aider à les amener au jet. » dit Jake comme il emmêlait les cheveux d'Harry faisant qu'il lui lança un regard meurtrier. Harry l'aida de toute façon, et ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière de la maison alors que Logan et Tornade amenaient Kathy au jet.

Harry et Jake partaient juste de la maison quand sept figures masquées apparurent sur la pelouse entre eux et le jet. Harry sorti immédiatement sa baguette magique, il ne se rendrait pas sans combat. Il avait également vu son père sortir du jet pour essayer de venir l'aider.

« Papa toi et Tornade vous devez éloigner les autres. » Il y avait au moins vingt mutants dans le jet et il y avait de plus en plus des deatheaters qui apparaissaient ils étaient déjà au moins soixante et arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Regardant Jake il lui demanda, « Aimerais-tu un bain ? »

Jake compris ce qui lui était demandé et inclina la tête. Harry fit un signe à son père puis ils se dirigeaient vers le lac et observèrent les portes du jet se refermer. Ils étaient officiellement tous seuls.

8888888888888888888888888

Logan les vit se diriger vers le lac et su qu'Harry avait quelque chose dans sa manche. Il se rappela que Rémus et Sirius lui avaient indiqué que les sortilèges ne voyageaient pas bien sous l'eau et ils étaient souvent inefficaces quand ils ont frappé leur cible. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand son fils et Jake plongèrent dans le lac froid. Ils devraient simplement trouver une manière de survivre sous l'eau.

8888888888888888888888888

Quand ils furent dans l'eau Jake se changea en dauphin et ils nagèrent vers le fond du lac où Harry utilisa ses pouvoirs élémentaires afin de repousser l'eau leur donnant de la place et fabricant ainsi une petite bulle.

« Bien que faisons nous maintenant ? » Demanda Jake car il voyait les sortilèges tiré dans l'eau, mais ils disparaissaient avant même de les avoir atteint lui et Harry.

« Maintenant nous attendons. Père va ramener des renforts et nous pourrons partir d'ici. » Dit Harry comme il utilisait l'élément du feu pour créer un peu de chaleur autour d'eux.

« Combien de temps peux-tu nous garder ici ? » Demanda Jake sachant que faire autant de magie vidait son petit frère rapidement.

« Plusieurs heures. Si tout va bien ils seront de retour d'ici là. » Dit Harry pendant qu'il s'asseyait pouvant ainsi, mieux conserver son énergie. Il savait qu'ils en avaient pour un moment.

8888888888888888888888888

Draco pouvait sentir l'énergie d'Harry s'écouler par le lien et savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Allant voir le directeur il fut étonné de voir Hank parler avec l'ordre du Phoenix.

« Les Deatheaters ont emprisonnés deux de nos membres au fond du lac. Un des deux membres commande l'eau leur permettant de respirer, mais cela fait déjà un moment et il risque de ne plus tenir longtemps. » Draco savait qu'il parlait de Harry et demanda comment Harry faisait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit un mutant.

« Je vais réaliser des portes-au-loin. L'ordre vous aidera à rechercher vos membres. » Indiqua Albus et distribuant des portes-au-loin. Juste à ce moment là Jason Potter intervint. « Je peux vous aider aussi, après tout je suis le Garçon-Qui-Survécu. » Le reste de l'ordre hocha la tête et Draco éclata la porte.

« Alors je viens aussi. » dit-il en regardant Hank, « Harry est un de ceux qui sont au fond n'est-ce pas? »

Hank pu seulement hocher la tête. « Alors je peux être utile. » Il savait comment Dumbledore considérait ceci. Une intention de veela pour protéger son compagnon peut être d'une grande aide dans une bataille.

« Très bien, mais vous restez à côté des membres de l'ordre pour qu'ils vous protègent tout les deux. » Consenti Dumbledore.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et s'emparèrent d'un porte-au-loin puis partirent avec le reste du groupe.

888888888888888888888

Lucius fut choqué de voir son fils apparaître avec l'ordre. C'est alors que deux jets ont débarqués et les mutants à bord se précipitèrent dehors pour attaquer les Deatheaters. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler un sourire affecté. Les mutants avaient joint le côté de la lumière. Voldemort n'avait plus aucune chance.

C'était alors qu'il vit un sort vert se diriger vers son fils. Pensant rapidement il sprinta et poussa son fils sur le sol le couvrant avec son propre corps. Il pouvait voir la crainte dans les yeux de son épouse et su qu'elle avait tout vu.

« Draco tu vas bien ? » c'est alors qu'il regarda son fils et il vit que la créature en lui était présente. Le compagnon de Draco avait des ennuis et alors il vit que Jason Potter était le seul autre adolescent présent. Le grand Potter était son compagnon. Lucius ne voulait pas croire que sa chance avait tourné.

Il fut choqué quand Draco le poussa loin de lui et plongea dans le lac.

8888888888888888888888

Jake était terrifié. Harry ne semblait pas aller bien. Il pouvait entendre le combat faire rage hors de leur petite bulle et savait que les autres étaient arrivés. Il voulait les rejoindre, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Harry et Harry ne pouvait pas nager hors de la bulle car il était proche de la perte de connaissance. C'est alors qu'il vit une personne de l'âge de Harry nageait vers eux.

La magie d'Harry identifia cette personne et il fut autorisé à entrer dans la bulle.

88888888888888888888888

Draco fut soulagé de voir qu'il faisait chaud là ou se trouvait Harry. Il se demandait toujours comment Harry avait fait tout ceci. Décidant de ne pas s'en inquiéter il prit Harry dans ses bras et lança un sortilège de tête de bulle sur tout les trois. « Harry, bébé, j'ai besoin de toi pour arrêter ceci ainsi je pourrais nous sortir d'ici. » Immédiatement l'eau commença à monter autour de eux et il fit signe à Jake de les suive.

Quand ils atteignirent la surface il vit Logan courir vers eux avec trois couvertures. « Tout les trois allaient dans le jet et restaient y. » Dit Logan pendant qu'il enroulait une couverture autour de Draco ainsi que sur Harry. Il remit la dernière à Jake.

Juste à ce moment là Draco vit la malédiction de mort se diriger vers eux et utilisa son corps pour protéger Harry. Il fut choqué quand il senti quelque chose les jeter à la terre et observa pendant que la malédiction frappait Logan.

888888888888888888888888

James observa avec horreur la malédiction de mort envoyé vers son plus jeunes fils jumeau et Draco Malfoy. L'un des deux serait frappé par le sortilège. C'est alors qu'il vit Draco protégeant de son corps de la forme sans connaissance d'Harry, voulant prendre la malédiction pour lui. Il était presque mort au moment du choc quand Logan les poussa à l'écart et pris la malédiction à leur place, avant de tomber à terre.

888888888888888888888888

Lucius observa la malédiction voler vers son fils. Il entendit son épouse crier pendant que la elle allait prendre la vie de son fils. Il réalisa que le garçon dans des bras de Draco devait être son compagnon quand Draco employa son corps pour protéger l'autre garçon. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer et puis vit un autre homme pousser les deux garçons à l'écart prenant la malédiction à leur place.

8888888888888888888888888

Severus cria pour son filleul essayant de lui dire de s'éloigner quand il vit la malédiction se diriger vers ses deux Slytherins. Il savait qu'il allait perdre son filleul et senti son cœur se briser. Alors Logan poussa les deux enfants à l'écart de la malédiction la prenant à leur place.

8888888888888888888888888

Lily cria quand elle vit la malédiction dirigée à son fils. Elle voulut pleurer quand elle vit son compagnon le protéger prêt à mourir pour lui. Les larmes tombèrent quand elle vit l'homme que son fils appelait Papa pousser les deux à l'écart de la malédiction la prenant à leur place.

88888888888888888888

Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta quand il vit la malédiction se diriger vers Harry et Draco. Il se changea en Padfoot espérant qu'il puisse arriver à temps, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune façon d'y arriver. C'est alors qu'il vit son ami pousser les deux garçons à l'écart et prendre la malédiction à leur place.

88888888888888888888

Remus cria pour que Draco se déplace quand il vit le sort partir de la baguette magique du Deatheater. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps et observa Draco se courber autour d'Harry pour le protéger de la malédiction. Il pleura quand Logan poussa les deux garçons à l'écart. Et senti son cœur se briser quand il vit son meilleur ami tomber.

88888888888888888888

Harry ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où son père les poussa à l'écart et observa son père être frappé par le feu vert.

« PAPA ! » Cria-t-il pendant qu'il essayait de sortir des bras de Draco. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Libérer des bras de son ami il courut immédiatement vers son père. « Papa, reviens pour moi, réveille toi. » Dit-il pendant qu'il secouait l'épaule de l'homme. Il sentit Draco le saisir et essayait de l'éloigner. Il pouvait entendre les deatheaters transplaner, mais tout ce dont il se souciait était que son père ouvre ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler et enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Draco et commença à pleurer.


	18. Chapitre 18

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

« Tu fait beaucoup de bruit gamin. » Fit une voix venant du sol.

Harry se tourna pour voir son père essayant de s'assoir et se jeta dans ses bras. « Je pensait que tu était mort. » Dit-il en pleurant.

« Je pense qu'avoir un squelette d'adamentium est bonne chose après tout. » Dit Logan pendant qu'il étreignait son fils remerciant celui qui veillait sur eux, il avait toujours son fils.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan était assis sur le lit de son fils observant le garçon dormir paisiblement. Ils eurent tous un retour en arrière pendant un moment et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait été proche de les perdre tout les deux. Juste deux mots auraient pu les séparer pour toujours. Il ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais d'avoir poussé son fils et Draco à l'écart du sortilège. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris la malédiction à leur place. Il aurait regretté d'abandonner son garçon cependant.

Regardant autour de lui dans l'aile d'hôpital il réalisa qu'il regretterait d'abandonner un bon nombre de ces personnes. Il savait qu'il avait vu la mort de près aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux choses qu'il manquerait. Il s'ennuierait du chien noir couché près du lit de son fils. Il lui manquerait ce loup-garou endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit et le couple de mariés dormant dans le lit à côté de lui. Il lui manquerait ce blond qui était endormi enroulé sur son fils.

Pensant à comment ils étaient arrivés à avoir l'autorisation pour Draco de pouvoir dormir dans l'aile d'hôpital avec Harry amena un sourire à son visage. L'infirmière avait refusé de le laisser regagner l'appartement car elle disait que son fils avait épuisé sa magie et allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer, et pour cela elle voulait qu'ils partent tous. Logan ne savait toujours pas comment Harry était parvenu à rester éveillé malgré tout cela, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire quand le garçon dit l'infirmière qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans la présence de ces personnes.

Hank s'était porté garant pour eux, disant qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu rester à l'infirmerie sans son père. Ils avaient essayé par le passé, mais Harry avait des cauchemars terribles et refusait de dormir à moins que Logan ne soit avec lui.

«A quoi penses-tu ? » avait-il entendu demander Chuck.

« Du temps où nous avons essayé de laisser Harry dans une salle d'infirmerie tout seul. » Dit Logan en regardant son ami.

« Je me rappelle de cela, il avait des cauchemars à ton sujet l'abandonnant et ne revenant jamais vers lui. Cela nous prend toujours du temps pour le calmer surtout quand il doit attendre ton retour de mission. Il a toujours des cauchemars quand tu n'es pas là tu sais. Mais seulement quand il est dans l'infirmerie. » Dit Chuck, cela les laissant confus.

« C'est peut être que l'orphelinat était un ancien hôpital refait pour convenir à leurs besoins. L'endroit sentait toujours comme un hôpital cependant. Et Harry pensait toujours à cela plus qu'a un orphelinat. » Annonça la voix de Jake du lit qu'il partageait avec son épouse à côté d'Harry.

« Nous nous sommes toujours interrogés sur ceci. » Indiqua Sirius après qu'il se soit retransformé en humain. Il était l'un de ceux qui arrivait à calmer Harry lorsqu'ils attendaient le retour de Logan. Il était également celui qui pouvait le réveiller après des cauchemars qu'il avait eu durant la dernière mission de Logan, juste avant de venir à Hogwarts.

« Je l'ai presque abandonné pour de bon cette fois-ci cependant. » Dit Logan alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. « Je me rappelle avoir vu une lumière blanche et me diriger vers elle. Mais j'ai entendu qu'il criait après-moi et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas le laisser. »

Juste lorsqu'ils venaient d'entendre cette confession les portes s'ouvrirent et ils virent cinq nouvelles personnes traverser tranquillement dans l'infirmerie. Logan avait identifié deux d'entre eux comme les parents de Potter et le troisième comme Potter, mais il n'avait pas reconnu les deux autres.

Tous les deux avaient de long cheveux blonds, l'un était un homme et l'autre une femme. Il se douta qu'ils étaient les parents de Draco car il nota que l'homme ressemblé au garçon qu'il avait formé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il observa les cinq personnes marcher jusqu'à l'infirmière et écouta pendant qu'ils lui parlaient.

« Nous avons pensé que nous devrions vous amener Jason pour une vérification après la bataille. Il a dit qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué et nous avons pensé que nous devions nous assurer qu'il n'avait pas employé trop sa magie. » Indiqua Lily pendant que l'infirmière les menait à un lit un peu plus éloigné. Logan observa l'homme blond lever ses yeux au ciel et l'aima un peu plus.

« Bien M. Potter, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas exactement ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda l'infirmière alors que les deux blonds s'éloignaient.

Logan fut étonné quand il entendit une voix féminine indiquer tranquillement, « oui parce que vous avait utilisé tellement de magie pour vous cacher pendant la bataille. » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Chuck et les autres étaient dans le même état.

Les deux blonds s'arrêtèrent devant leur groupe et leurs sourirent. En réalité la femme sourit, l'homme le lui fit d'un air affecté. « Nous sommes Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai pensé que nous devions venir nous présenter. » Indiqua Narcissa en leur souriant.

« Bien sur, ce n'est pas comme si je ne me rappelais pas de toi Cissy. » Indiqua Sirius avec un sourire affecté. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la femme ne l'avait pas bien regardé après cela. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dehors de son uniforme et de ses longs cheveux qu'il avait coupés.

Narcissa identifia immédiatement la voix, car seulement une personne ne l'avait jamais appelée Cissy. « Siri ? » Demanda-t'elle, priant pour que ce soit son cousin préféré.

« En chair et en os. » Dit Sirius avant d'aller étreindre sa cousine. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien elle lui avait manquée. « Vous pouvez reconnaitre certaines de ces personnes. Remus est endormi juste là. Logan, avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de mon filleul. Charles dans le fauteuil roulant, Jake est sur le lit avec son épouse Kathy. Et vous connaissez votre fils naturellement, et le garçon endormi avec lui est mon filleul Harry. » Dit il en souriant tendrement au garçon.

Les deux Malfoy saluèrent tout le monde puis s'assirent sur le lit des deux adolescents, Narcissa passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

Lucius regarda Logan et soupira. « Nous voulons vous remercier de ce que vous venez de faire. » C'était dur pour lui car un Malfoy ne devez pas remercier n'importe qui.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit Logan en regardant l'homme.

« Bien sûr que oui. Vous avez sauvé la vie de notre fils et avez pris le sortilège de mort à sa place. » Dit Narcissa.

« Vous oubliez quelque chose de très important. J'ai peut être poussé votre fils, mais il avait quelque chose de très important dans ses bras. Quelque chose qui signifie pour moi plus que la vie elle-même. » Dit Logan pendant qu'il regardait son fils.

« Qu'a fait le compagnon de Draco pour être si important ? Ce garçon est un Potter, pas que nous allions retenir cela contre lui. Il est un Slytherin après tout et Severus dit qu'il n'est pas mauvais. » Indiqua Lucius, se demandant de quoi l'Américain pouvait bien parler.

« Lucius, James et Lily ont donné Harry à l'adoption quand il avait quatre ans. Logan ici présent l'a adopté à l'âge de cinq et c'est lui qu'Harry appelle papa et personne d'autre. » Indiqua Sirius aux deux parents.

« Ainsi vous êtes son père, je devine que cela explique tout. » Dit Narcissa comme elle regardait l'homme. « Vous êtes un muggle n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne pouvait sentir de magie provenir de l'homme, car elle pouvait seulement sentir la magie de Sirius, de Rémus, d'Harry, de Draco, et de Lucius.

« Je suis un mutant. » Dit Logan comme il sortit ses griffes. « Nous le sommes tous. » Dit-il montrant d'un signe de tête le reste des mutants du groupe.

« La plus part des gens ici sont des membres de mon équipe appelée les X-Mens ou des étudiants qui sont allés ou vont actuellement dans mon école. » Informa Charles au deux Malfoy.

Ce seul petit fait amena une discussion prolongée sur les X-Mens.


	19. Chapitre 19

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 **

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait toujours fatigué. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les événements de la veille. Il se rappela son emprisonnement au fond du lac et puis son père frappé par le sortilège de mort. Immédiatement il se réveilla complètement regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que son père était bien là. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il vit l'homme endormi dans une chaise à côté de son lit. C'est alors qu'il se rappela le reste de la nuit et de son cerveau enregistra le bras autour de sa taille et il se tourna pour voir le blond endormit à ses côtés.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Padfoot à l'extrémité du lit, Jake et son épouse dans le lit à droite du sien, et Remus dans celui du côté gauche du sien. Voyant que tous ceux pour qui il s'inquiétait allait bien lui permit de se détendre et de se rallonger se blottissant dans la chaleur du blond, notant distraitement que les bras autour de lui devenaient un peu plus serrés avant qu'il ne tombe endormi.

Lily regarda de loin le lit où le plus jeune de ses jumeaux dormait dans les bras de celui qui devait être le compagnon de son frère. Elle resta à l'infirmerie avec Jason comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon dans l'autre lit.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour là et se demanda distraitement si elle pouvait faire la même chose pour ses enfants. Pouvait-elle recevoir le sortilège de mort à leur place, sachant que ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait ? Elle ne pensait pas en être capable, mais elle ne pourrait pas abandonner sa famille, quand ils avaient besoin d'elle et que quoi qu'elle fasse cela doit il être juste ? Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'une mère reçoive le sortilège de mort comme cela quand elle doit restait pour s'occuper de ses deux autres enfants ici sur terre.

Aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait elle marcha calmement jusqu'au garçon endormi. Soigneusement elle l'atteint puis elle repoussa quelques cheveux hors du visage de SON Harry et fut effrayée quand il s'éloigna de son contact et commença à gémir doucement. Elle fut bien plus étonnée quand les bras du veela enroulés autour de lui se resserrèrent un peu plus et l'enserrèrent encore plus comme pour le protéger d'elle.

Il était triste pour elle de penser que SON fils sentait la nécessité de ne pas la laisser le toucher. Elle savait que ce que James et elle avait fait n'était pas juste pour lui, mais ils venaient juste de découvrir qu'ils allaient avoir un autre enfant et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de trois enfants en même temps et donner à Jason l'attention dont il avait besoin. Elle allait juste devoir expliquer tout ceci à Harry. Quand il verrait les choses sous cette perspective il leur pardonnera.

Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Draco était parti. C'est alors qu'il entendit son père maugréant sur le fait que dormir sur des chaises devait être proscrit vu que pour lui cela ne pouvait pas être bon ni pour le dos ni pour le cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand l'homme s'étira et grimaça quand il entendit les os de l'homme craquer.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas faire ça quand je suis là, tu sais combien je déteste ce bruit. » Dit Harry et ri quand il vit son père sursauter. Évidemment l'homme pensait qu'il dormait.

« Désolé fils, je pensais que tu dormais encore. » Dit il, « Tu sembles encore fatigué, es-tu sur de devoir être éveillé ? » Demanda Logan en examinant son fils.

« Je me sens comme si je pouvais dormir un jour entier. » Dit Harry comme il se poussa faisant ainsi de la place pour son père sur le lit. Il pouvait dire que l'homme était encore fatigué. Il sourit quand il monta à côté de lui et le tira vers lui tout en enroulant un bras autour de lui en un geste de protection.

« Tu m'as fait peur comme jamais gamin, refait le et je te tue. » Dit Logan comme il sentait son fils se blottir contre lui. Il se rappela toute les fois où Harry venait furtivement dans son lit quand il avait peur ou venait de faire un cauchemar.

« Je te promets que j'essayerai de ne plus t'effrayer encore autant, si tu viens dormir. » Dit Harry en fermant ses yeux.

« Marché conclu. » Après cela le père et le fils s'endormirent pendant plusieurs heures.

Albus ne pouvait pas l'aider mais sourit pendant que Charles retirait un appareil-photo et prenait quelques photos du père et du fils. Le rapport de Charles avec Logan lui rappelait de manière effrayante celui qu'il avait avec Severus et Lucius. Il voyait les deux garçons comme ses propres enfants et c'était comme cela que Charles voyait Logan.

« Si certains de mes étudiants voient une de ses photos vous êtes un homme mort Chuck. » Dit Logan sans ouvrir les yeux. Il senti son fils remuer à côté de lui et voulu jurer contre l'homme qu'il voyait comme un père d'avoir réveillé son garçon. Harry avait besoin de repos pour récupérer rapidement et il ne voulait pas laisser son fils trop longtemps à l'infirmerie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'assurerais que personne ne les voient. Dit Charles en souriant aux deux personnes sur le lit. « Comment te sens tu Harry ? »Demanda-t-il quand il vit les yeux verts ouverts.

« Je suis fatigué, mais sinon ça va Chuck. »Dit Harry espérant que le directeur ne les questionne pas sur la façon dont ils purent rester au fond du lac si longtemps.

« C'est bien Harry, ton père et moi avons pensé qu'il était mieux de tout dire à Albus et il a accepté de garder ton secret. » Dit Charles espérant mettre le garçon à l'aise.

Harry gesticula et souri aux deux autre avant de se rallonger sur le torse de son père et de s'endormir.

Harry récupéra beaucoup plus vite qu'ils le pensent et bientôt il fut de retour en cour et plaisantant avec les professeurs. Il était ennuyé d'avoir manqué le premier week-end à Hogsmeade et par conséquent sa première sortie officielle avec Draco, mais le blond lui avait promis de la faire avec lui. Il avait les yeux bandés, mené dans une salle par le dit blond et se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Il sourit quand il fut incité à s'arrêter et haleta quand le bandeau devant ses yeux fut retiré.

Devant lui il y avait une table avec un dîner illuminé par des bougies pour deux. La table était mise de manière élégante avec une nappe blanche et une rose en son centre. Il pouvait entendre une musique douce jouer en fond et fut choqué quand la voix de Draco cassa le silence.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » Demanda Draco, espérant qu'Harry aime ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait mal qu'Harry est du manquer le bal d'Halloween parce que Madame Pomfrey ne le laissait pas sortir de l'infirmerie. En conséquence il avait décidé de donner à Harry son propre bal privé. Il avait même pris la liberté de lui acheter quelques robes longues pour l'occasion.

« J'aime beaucoup. » Dit Harry quand il se tourna et embrassa le blond montrant à travers ce baiser combien il l'aimait. Il pouvait se sentir tomber amoureux de Draco et franchement il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Draco était merveilleux.

« Alors je suggère que tu ailles te changer ainsi nous pourrons commencer notre bal. » Indique Draco quand il libéra finalement Harry. Il se dirigea vers les robes longues et observa le visage d'Harry s'illuminer. Tout ce travail valait la peine rien que pour ce sourire.

Harry était beau dans la longue robe vert émeraude avec des liserés argentés qu'il avait sélectionné. Draco tira la chaise pour son petit-ami. Tout les deux mangèrent et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Harry fut choqué quand Draco se leva et lui demanda s'il voulait bien danser avec lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, son premier rendez-vous avec Draco…

Jason était furieux ; il avait suivi Harry mené par Draco à la salle sur demande. Il les observa pendant que Draco étonnait l'autre avec de petits cadeaux. Il ne pouvait pas contenir sa fureur quand le blond attira l'autre Slytherin et dansa avec lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que se précipiter là-dedans et les séparer en accusant Harry de voler ce qui lui appartenait. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée merveilleuse.

Cela lui prit un peu plus d'un mois pour le réaliser, mais il y était parvenu. Son compagnon, volé par son jumeaux allait finalement lui revenir. Il ne pouvait cacher son sourire affecté quand il vit les Aurors arriver dans la grande salle et se diriger vers Dumbledore. Il observa le directeur pâlir et se diriger vers la table des Slytherins sous le choc. Il ri presque pendant que les Aurors marchaient vers son frère et s'arrêtaient devant lui.

« Harry James Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir interféré dans une liaison entre Veela et son compagnon légitime. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous… » Jason arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là en voyant le regard dévasté sur le visage de son frère. Enfin Jason allait obtenir ce qu'il aurait dût avoir dès le début.

Il ne pouvait pas contenir son allégresse car Harry avait des menottes qui l'empêchaient de faire de la magie et il fut amené au loin parmi les hurlements des mutants et des Slytherins. Il vit sept Slytherins retenir Draco et le « papa » d'Harry était retenu par l'homme bleu (Hank, La bête), Sirius, Remus, et Snape.

Enfin il obtenait ce qui lui était légitime.

Albus vit le regard suffisant sur le visage de Jason pendant qu'Harry était amené au loin. Il vit Draco tomber sur le sol, dévasté d'avoir était éloigné de son compagnon. Il observa Logan qui combattait ce qui le retenait pour aller sauver son fils. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour les arrêter, il reconnaissait que Jason était celui qui avait amené les Aurors ici et qu'il était la raison de tout cela. Il savait que le garçon était jaloux du fait qu'Harry soit avec Draco, mais prendre le compagnon d'un Veela, était simplement impensable.

Draco combattit aussi durement qu'il le pouvait. Il devait aller avec Harry et éloigner ces personnes de son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir la contrainte sur leur lien pendant que Harry était amené loin de lui et pouvait sentir le veela en lui sentiment menaçant de sortir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle ici parce que les étudiants pourraient être blessés, mais franchement il ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait son compagnon et il le voulait de retour maintenant. Quand les portes se fermèrent derrière Harry et les Aurors, Draco tomba à terre pendant qu'une douleur terrible éclatait dans son cœur.

Lily regarda attentivement Jason et su immédiatement qu'il était la raison de tout cela. Elle savait que Jason et James n'avaient pas abandonné l'espoir que Jason soit le réel compagnon de Draco, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son fils ferait ceci pour obtenir le garçon. Regardant son mari elle se rendit compte qu'il pensait la même chose. Où avaient-ils fait une erreur en élevant leur fils ? Elle pouvait voir le père d'Harry essayait de se libérer afin d'aller chercher son fils et pour la première fois depuis que les mutants étaient arrivés elle réalisa une chose. Elle ne sera jamais la mère de son fils ; il avait une nouvelle famille et n'allait pas les quitter maintenant. Ils avaient perdu la chance d'être ses parents quand ils l'avaient abandonné…


	20. Chapitre 20

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 **

Harry avait été emmené depuis une semaine et il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une semaine jusqu'à Noël. Les autres Slytherins avaient essayé de faire sortir Draco du dortoir, mais il n'avait même pas l'énergie pour sortir du lit. Il se réveillait pendant la nuit réclamant Harry et ses yeux s'attristaient en voyant le lit vide. Le directeur leur avait dit qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse être fait de plus. En ce qui concerne le monde magique Harry avait employé des capacités de mutant pour convaincre Draco qu'il était son compagnon veela et non Jason.

En attendant, Harry, dans une lointaine forteresse, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur un lit de pierre en essayant de se tenir aussi chaud que possible. Ils l'avaient placé dans une cellule qui bloquait toute magie et il se gelait lentement vers la mort. Il y avait les Détraqueurs gardant sa cellule tout le temps et qui s'ennuyait quand il perdait connaissance. Les premières nuits il avait pleuré pour dormir pensant à la façon dont Draco souffrait et maintenant il n'était pas assez longtemps conscient pour verser une larme.

Draco ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il avait combattu son côté veela et il avait maintenant décidé qu'il serait mieux de s'abandonner et de laisser le contrôle à son autre partie. Il était juste reconnaissant aux veelas males de ne pas se transformer en oiseau comme une créature. Il obtint des ailes, et ses yeux devinrent d'un noir pur, mais pas d'autres changements. Il entendit ses vêtements se déchirer et vu ses ailes, elles étaient comme celle d'une chauve-souris, jaillissant de son dos. Cela faisait mal d'habitude de les avoir, mais il faisait ceci pour obtenir le retour de son compagnon et la douleur n'était rien.

Jason marchait vers le dortoir des Slytherins pour voir ce que SON compagnon faisait et pour voir probablement si l'autre garçon était prêt à se lier à lui. Il pensa que Draco avait eu assez de temps pour oublier Harry et serait prêt à se lier avec lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond l'attrape alors qu'ils étaient proches de la grande salle et qu'il était en mode entièrement veela. Il fit un couinement effrayé quand une main encercla sa gorge et le souleva jusqu'à ce que ces pieds ne toucher plus le sol.

« Je sais que tu es celui qui l'a éloigné de moi. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu dois faire pour le récupérer mais ramène le moi ou sinon je n'hésiterai pas à casser ton petit cou, sauvant ainsi Voldemort du souci de te tuer » Dit Draco comme il envoyé l'autre garçon contre le mur en pierre le plus proche. Le bruit attira tout le monde en dehors de la grande salle pour voir ce qui se passait.

« M. Malfoy, vous le libérait immédiatement, ou je devrai vous arrêter. » Dit Fudge comme il sortait de la grande salle où il parlait avec Albus. Il était là pour voir comment la liaison allait, mais voyant cela il se douta que tout ne se déroulait pas bien.

« En fait Cornelius, M. Malfoy est dans son droit légale, en tant que veela il a le droit de molester toute personne qui a nuit à son compagnon. » Fit une voix près de la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Draco en colère contre cet étranger.

« Charles m'a appelé dès que le jeune Harry a été arrêté. Désolé mais cela m'a pris du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici mais je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Wallace Rivers, ministre américain de la magie. » L'homme, Wallace, dit cela en souriant au veela. « Maintenant comme le jeune Harry est un citoyen américain c'est à nous de le juger et je pense qu'il devrait être amené ici maintenant avant que M. Malfoy ne perde tout contrôle sur ses capacités et ne tue quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, il est né en Grande-Bretagne faisant de lui ma responsabilité. » Fulmina Fudge.

« Peut être, mais Logan a décidé quand le garçon a eu 10 ans qu'il devrait avoir la nationalité pour être un citoyen américain et j'ai ses papiers ici. » Dit Wallace pendant qu'il remettait les documents officiels signés. « Et de plus je pense qu'il doit être réuni avec son compagnon car il est évident par la position de M. Potter qu'il n'a jamais été le véritable compagnon alors qu'Harry l'est. C'est pourquoi M. Malfoy a traité Harry aussi bien. »

Fudge regarda à nouveaux ses papiers anéantit et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner cette fois. « Envoyez quelqu'un prêt à aller le chercher au ministère à cinq heure ce soir. » Dit-il, il allait avoir beaucoup de paperasse maintenant, particulièrement s'il voulait garder le garçon-qui-a-survécut hors d'Azkaban.

« Son père et moi serons là. » Dit Wallace souriant d'un air affecté comme l'homme partait. Il marcha alors vers le veela et dit, « vous pouvez le laisser tomber maintenant, votre compagnon serez de retour vers 7 heures ce soir. » Il sourit quand le garçon laissa tomber Potter qui s'enfuit promptement. Il se dirigea vers Charles et souri à son vieil ami. « Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'ait pas lancé de sorts pour vérifier la validité de ces papiers. Je ne pense pas que l'encre sur les papiers de citoyenneté soit sèche quand je suis parti du bureau. » Dit il en riant quand tout les Slytherins le regardèrent sous le choc.

« Voilà pourquoi vous ne devez jamais avoir de problèmes avec les Américains. Ils sont beaucoup trop adroits pour leur propre bien. Vous les Slytherins n'avez pas une chance contre un Américain dans leur plus mauvais jour. » Dit Kurt quand il vit le regard appréciatif sur tout leurs visages. Ceci fit rire tout les Américains.

Harry essaya de lever la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre dans la pièce, mais après qu'une semaine sans nourriture il n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie. Il fut effrayé quand la porte de cellules s'ouvrit et un grand homme noir marcha vers lui « Il est temps de partir M. Potter. Votre père vous attend au ministère pour vous ramener à la maison. Il semble que votre frère mentait et la preuve a été faite. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous dans votre famille et votre compagnon. » Dit l'homme comme il soulevait le petit adolescent. Il réalisa quel enfer l'enfant avait du traversé quand il le mena le garçon vers la lumière.

Logan attendait impatiemment que son fils lui soit apporté avec Wallace. Il voulait tuer tout les sorciers dans ce bâtiment pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son fils, particulièrement quand il entendit exactement ce qu'était Azkaban. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand il vit un homme marcher avec un paquet de couvertures et il su que son fils était là. Immédiatement il alla au devant de l'homme prenant son fils et le tenant étroitement. Il pouvait voir Harry endormi et il décida qu'il était mieux de ne pas réveiller le garçon.

« Allons y Logan, nous l'avons récupérer et l'infirmière va lui jeter un coup d'œil.. » Dit Wallace comme il marchait derrière l'homme. En entend la mention de faire voir son fils une fois de plus par l'infirmière, Logan suivi l'homme dehors.

Draco avait finalement rétracté ses ailes quand Harry fut placé dans ses bras. À ce moment-là tous les deux dormaient à l'infirmerie et leurs parents et parrains les observaient. Les adultes se retournèrent quand ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir et ils virent James et Lily Potter se dirigeaient vers eux avec précautions. Ils furent remplis d'appréhension quand les deux s'arrêtèrent devant Logan.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que nous allions cesser d'essayer de prendre votre fils. Il est évident qu'il est mieux avec vous qu'il ne le sera avec nous. » Dit Lily alors qu'elle souriait tristement à la pensée de perdre son petit garçon encore une fois.

Logan grogna juste et marcha vers le lit où son petit garçon dormait, la tête reposant sur le torse de son veela blond. « Vous ne l'auriez jamais eu de toute façon. Je peux disparaître totalement et malgré tout il serait resté avec moi. » Dit il pendant qu'il lissait les mèches foncés sur le visage du garçon. Ces personnes avaient prévus qu'il leur pardonne mais c'est autre chose qui allait arriver.


	21. Chapitre 21

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21**

Noël arriva enfin et Harry n'avait aucune idée de cadeau pour Draco. Il venait juste d'être libéré de l'infirmerie et savait qu'il ne pouvait aller à Hogsmeade car ce n'était pas sûr. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée et descendit dans la salle commune pour emballer son cadeau.

88888888888888888888

Draco arriva dans la salle commune pour voir si Harry y était ainsi ils pourraient aller diner ensemble, il fut étonné de trouver une table pour deux et Harry qui l'attendait, en portant les robes que Draco lui avait offert. Il sourit quand Harry se retourna vers lui et fut étonné de le voir rougir.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir obtenir un cadeau pour toi, alors j'ai du improviser. » Dit Harry en souriant quand Draco marcha vers lui. Il embrassa son partenaire quand l'autre garçon se pencha vers lui.

« C'est parfait amour. » dit Draco pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de son amoureux.

«Tu auras le reste plus tard. » Dit Harry en le surprenant.

Tout les deux apprécièrent le repas et eurent une merveilleuse conversation. Quand ils finirent, Harry pris la main de Draco et le tira hors de la pièce. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre et Draco fut surpris de voir la pièce illuminée par de nombreuses bougies et des pétales de roses dispersées un peu partout. Il se tourna vers Harry essayant de dissimuler un trop grand espoir.

« Je suis prêt, je veux finir le lien ce soir. » dit Harry en enlevant ses robes pendant qu'il se tournait vers Draco. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il fut soulevé de terre et porté à travers la pièce. Draco le plaça délicatement sur le lit et doucement se plaça au-dessus de lui en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Draco. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se force s'il n'était pas prêt.

Harry se pencha et embrassa son ami. « Certain. » Ceci dit Draco attaqua ses lèvres avec un baiser passionné. Il déplaça ses bras et les enroula autour du cou de Draco l'attirant encore plus étroitement et approfondissant le baiser encore plus et écarta ses jambes pour que Draco se positionne entre elles.

Draco cessa le baiser assez longtemps pour enlever sa chemise et attendit qu'Harry s'asseye pour lui retirer sa propre chemise avant d'étendre doucement le garçon sur le dos. Et l'embrassa encore tout en faisant courir ses mains sur sa peau lisse. Il atteint lentement son ventre, défit le bouton du pantalon d'Harry, et attendit de voir si Harry protestait, puis lentement il retira le pantalon de son amoureux lui laissant seulement son boxeur. Il enleva alors son propre pantalon et son boxeur.

8888888888888888888888888888

Quand il regagna sa mobilité il roula au dessus de son compagnon et s'effondra sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Whoua » fut ce qu'il entendit venant d'Harry.

« Ouais. » Était tout qu'il pouvait penser dire. « Je t'aime. » Dit-il pendant qu'il se tournait vers le regard aux yeux verts.

« Je l'espère après ce qui vient de se produire. » Dit Harry avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Draco. « Je t'aime aussi. » Lui dit Harry alors qu'ils s'endormaient ensemble.

8888888888888888888888888888

Tout les deux ne purent dormir longtemps, ils furent réveillés par le bruit d'une alarme. C'est alors que Draco réalisa ce qui se passait et se tourna vers Harry. « Ils attaquent. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts attaquent. »

Tout les deux ne perdirent pas de temps, se levant et s'habillant avec les uniformes des X-Men, ce qui étonna Draco, particulièrement lorsqu'il vit le surnom que les mutants lui avaient marqué sur son uniforme. « Dragon, comme c'est original. » Il était étonné que le professeur Xavier le veuille en tant que X-Men.

Tout les deux travaillaient ensemble là où la bataille faisait rage et il fut surpris quand Harry fut tiré loin de lui par un mangemort. « Bien M. Malfoy, il me semble que j'ai votre compagnon. » Draco était furieux quand l'homme se déplaça pour agripper son amour et le regarda fixement sous le choc quand l'homme pris feu, libérant Harry dans le processus. Il l'observa pendant qu'Harry ayant l'habitude de son élément, l'eau éteignait le feu et prononça un sortilège pour lier l'homme.

« Je pense que ce que nous avons fait un peu plus tôt complète le lien. » Dit Harry et immédiatement Draco su de quoi il parlait.

« Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui est causé le feu ? » Il savait que parfois après avoir fait la liaison les compagnons partageaient certaines capacités, mais de là à devenir élémentaire c'était presque du jamais vu.

« Ouais, pour le contrôler tu dois juste te mettre en colère pour le moment. Je t'enseignerai comme l'utiliser correctement plus tard. » Dit Harry comme ils se déplaçaient ensemble.

Ils combattirent durement et furent surpris quand ils entendirent quelqu'un crier de douleur. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Jason sur le sol aux pieds de Voldemort et la baguette magique de Voldemort dirigé vers lui. Il semblait que tout le monde avait cessé le combat pour observer le duel entre le Sauveur et le seigneur des ténèbres. Lily et James combattirent pour arriver près de leur fils, alors que Rémus et Sirius les suivaient à l'arrière.

C'est alors que Voldemort parla. « Vous pensez réellement qu'il pouvait me battre, ce pathétique enfant. Vous avez placé tout vos espoir dans la mauvaise personne, et je vais vous le prouvez. » Il leva alors sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mort. Tout le monde vit avec stupéfaction un mur d'eau se dresser et frapper le seigneur des ténèbres à ses pieds déviant le sortilège de mort vers un mangemort.

Ils furent tous choqué de voir qu'Harry et Draco contrôlaient l'eau, Harry semblait confiant, tandis que Draco semblait surpris. C'est alors que l'eau se déplaça et entoura le seigneur des ténèbres l'emprisonnant dans un tourbillon. Il semblait cependant qu'il se soit lancé un sortilège pour pouvoir respirer. C'est alors qu'Harry changea l'eau en feu comme Draco maintenait l'eau, mais celle-ci n'éteignait pas le feu. Tout les deux ternirent cela autant de temps qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils durent stopper quand ils furent proches de l'évanouissement à cause de la fatigue. Quand l'eau et le feu s'arrêtèrent tous regardèrent où se trouver le seigneur des ténèbres mais à sa place se trouvait un tas de cendre humide.


	22. Chapitre 22

Un nouveau Père pour Harry

**Titre :** Harry's New Dad

**Auteur :** LeoZodiac

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice : **Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **LeoZodiak** est basée sur un cross-over Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g et l'univers des X-Men propriété de **Marvel**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue :**

Les choses devinrent complètement folles après que la presse eut appris la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils furent encore plus choqués d'apprendre que c'était le frère que personne ne connaissait qui était en fait l'élu. Fudge ordonna immédiatement l'arrestation de Jason pour avoir tenter de nuire à la liaison entre un veela et son compagnon. Il avait fait cela comme acte désespéré pour sauver sa carrière, mais cela ne fonctionna pas et ils se trouvèrent un nouveau ministre.

James et Lily se sentirent coupable de la façon dont ils avaient traité leurs autres enfants, et promirent de ne plus jamais le faire à Corben et Harry. Corben aimait l'idée d'avoir ses parents, mais Harry leur demanda de le laisser seul et de laisser sa garde à son père. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire après avoir décidé d'arrêter de tenter de le récupérer. Ils l'avaient abandonné et en payaient les conséquences.

Jason alla en prison pendant cinq années, et bien que ses parents aient tout essayé pour le faire sortir, ils se trouvèrent les mains liés. Il s'avéra qu'il devait revivre chaque instant de bonheur qu'il avait surpris entre Draco et Harry ensemble.

Les mutants avaient programmé leur retour en Amérique, mais Harry et Draco restaient pour finir leurs études. Ils partiraient pour les vacances d'été et Draco apprendrait à contrôler ses nouvelles capacités.

Tout se fini bien avec fin heureuse pour la plupart des personnes.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des petits mots.

Je reviendrais bientôt avec une autre histoire. Je ne publie que des histoires entièrement traduites.

La prochaine traduction n'est pas un crossover mais un Harry/Voldemort avec un Harry en créature.


End file.
